Keep Breathing
by everybodylieslikeme
Summary: Set at the beginning of season three. House does the Ketamine treatment and it sticks. No going back to vicodin in this one. Rated M from the start, because I'm pretty sure I'll have smut later on and some foul language.HUDDY all the way!
1. Deep Breaths

So this is my first attempt at fanfiction… any reviews are welcome, but please be nice! Sorry this is so short, I'm just kinda trying to feel it out. Will probably post chapter two soon! Hope you like.

Oh and House M.D. is of course not mine, but property of David Shore and co.

Deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out.

Dr. Gregory House concentrates on his breathing; a welcome distraction from his thoughts of her… he shakes his head. As if it's that easy to rid his mind of Lisa Cuddy. His mind, always running full speed, solving the latest difficult puzzle set before it, contemplating the intricacies of his life and those around him, always has some part centered completely on her. She's always there, her soft smile, or even that little furrow between her brows she got when she was pissed off.

He stands, a triumphant smile quirking his lips. _Still no pain._ The Ketamine treatment had really worked. 8 weeks had passed since he had requested to be put in the drug induced coma, and besides the occasional twinge in his stomach and neck wounds, there had been nothing. His leg, a constant source of misery for years, felt… fine. His grin grew a little wider. Every day his anxiety that the treatment would wear off grew weaker. He hadn't even looked at a Vicodin bottle in weeks. He felt whole, strong, a feeling he hadn't had since that giant chunk of muscle had been hacked from his thigh.

He heads back to his bedroom, exulting in the long easy strides he uses to reach the bedside table. He picks up his Ipod and heads back out into the living room. Looking into the closet, he reaches in and grabs a pair of Nike running shoes. His eyes stop briefly on the cane, abandoned in the corner, covered in a faint layer of dust. _Maybe I should get it mounted on the wall or something_. Chuckling at the thought, he ties the shoes on quickly, plugs the ear buds into his ears and heads out the door. He locks it behind him and reaches into his pocket to hit play. Heavy drum beats and strains of guitar and bass fill his ears as he jogs out into the morning air. Today is his last day off, seeing as 8 weeks was the longest recovery period allowed for a gunshot wound to the stomach and neck. He wondered if Cuddy had enjoyed the break from his constant annoyances and shenanigans. He shook his head again. _No more thinking for now._ Deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out.


	2. Round and Round

Here's chapter two. I'm gonna try to make this one a bit longer. And have some actual Huddy in it lol.

He keeps his eyes down as he runs, watching his legs as they eat up turf. Long powerful strides take him up the small hill. He's pleased to have reached his sixth mile, feeling good despite being drenched in sweat. Stopping at the crest of the hill, he checks his heart rate, after all, despite his pain free leg, he's still approaching 50. He lets out a small chuckle, satisfied that he's not about to have a heart attack, and stretches, enjoying the ease of movement, noting again the lack of pain. He wonders idly if he'll ever get over it, if he'll wake up one morning without expecting the throb of pain in his leg, and shrugs mentally, as if to rid himself of the thought. It wouldn't do to obsess over what might happen, when he should just be enjoying the freedom his leg was allowing him. Not only could he run, but maybe he was less miserable than usual, a theory he was going to test today.

Looking up, he can just make out PPTH in the distance, maybe three miles off. _I can make it_. His daily runs had lengthened as his wounds healed and stamina increased. Bounding off down the hill with renewed fervor, he made it to the front doors in record time. Still breathing hard, he headed into the clinic, winking at a startled looking nurse as he turned in the direction of Cuddy's office. Barging in without knocking as usual, hoping to maybe see her behind her desk, busy at work, so he could put that adorable annoyed expression on her face. _Adorable, really? Come on man, get a hold of yourself. _He was slightly disappointed to find her sitting there with Wilson, holding some medical files. He glanced over Cuddy's shoulder as he passed by, mostly to check out her cleavage, partly to examine the file she was holding. His breathing still a bit heavy, he brings his arms up behind his head.

"Did you run here?" Cuddy's incredulous expression matched Wilsons.

"Yep." He answered simply. "Whattya got for me?" Wilson tossed him the file he was holding. After quick perusal of the symptoms, he dismissed it quickly, "You're an idiot. Clotting issue. From your expression and the fact that Cuddy is holding a file for a 24 year old female… What do you really have for me?" He watched as they exchanged a look, Wilson rolling his eyes as a small smile graced Cuddy's lips. They must have been expecting that. He made a mental note to become less predictable in the future.

Cuddy was staring at his leg as stood before her."Leg looks good. No pain? The Ketamine treatment can wear off…" He cut her off quickly, "It's been 2 months, it's not wearing off. I'm FINE. Do you want me to thank you? THANK YOU Doctor Cuddy, for putting me in a Ketamine induced coma and changing my life. Now please, give me a case!" Her worried expression eased somewhat, and she smiled softly at the unexpected thanks. Wilson handed him another file, while Cuddy spoke. "24 year old collapses during an inverted yoga pose. Paralyzed from the neck down, but all scans show no spinal injury…"She pauses and quirks one eyebrow, "and she's cute." He stares at her for a moment before breaking into a smile, pointing at her,"Well played, sir..," he glances down at the file from Wilson," What about Stephen Hawking attempting the 500 butterfly." Wilson sighs, "It's diagnostically boring. Diagnosed with brain cancer, they removed the tumors, but he's pretty much a vegetable after surgery. We figure it was a suicide attempt." He holds out his hand to take the file back. House makes a quick decision," It's been years, muscles are probably atrophied. He just needs to be made more comfortable. I'll take both." He starts to leave, satisfied. "Wilson, Lunch later? Oh and you're invited too Cuddles." He leaves quickly, not before watching the slack jawed surprise on both of their faces.

He heads to the locker room, taking a quick shower and dressing. Taking the stairs up to his office on the fourth floor, he strides in, tossing both files on the conference table. After deflecting some questions from Cameron, which he'd expected, and going through some awkward congrats from Chase, which he hadn't, he got the team working on the cases. He earned strange looks from the team when he assigned tendon surgery for the wannabe swimmer. Ignoring them, he sent the ducklings off to do their tests, and then headed into his office. He paced back and forth while he let his mind wander, but not to the case, but to the person it always went to eventually. _Why did I invite her to lunch? I mean its not a date or anything, its with Wilson… but do I want there to be a date?_ His pacing halted. He knew he was interested in her, that he found her… well attractive was not a strong enough word. She could handle his craziness, did so on a daily basis. _Maybe I could work on being less of a pain in the ass… _no. He stopped that thought in its tracks. That just wouldn't be him, and If she were to like him, it would be all of him. Did she like him? All the plans in the world would serve no purpose if she weren't interested. _Of course she's interested. Why would she have kept me here for this long if she didn't? _Then there was the sexual tension that permeated the air when their conversations, well, arguments really, got heated. His mind chased itself round and round. Suddenly he stopped. He sets off out the door, heading over to Wilsons office. He had an idea.

**Well this seemed like a good place to end the chapter. Hope you all enjoyed. I'll try to update soon. Any reviews welcome! **


	3. Taking A Chance

**This chapter's been a bit difficult to write. I've got an idea as to where I want the story to go… just gotta figure out how to get there. Thanks to everyone who wrote a review, you know who you are. Enjoy! **** (I think this might be OOC in places, but I'll try to reign it in) **

"So about lunch today…" House didn't waste time, not even saying hello as he burst into Wilsons office, "Will the marvelous Mama Cuddles be joining us?" Wilson heaved a resigned sigh from his position behind the desk, where he had been organizing some paperwork on his most recent patient, "Why hello , how thoughtful of you to knock, oh no I'm not busy just make yourself at home." He deadpanned without looking up. House continued with his plan, ignoring the sarcasm from his only friend. "Because if she is… you will be dropping out….mysteriously, of course." Wilson looked up sharply, "Why will I be skipping lunch?" House smiled, so she was coming… "You don't have to skip any meals Wilson, unless you're slimming down for you newest squeeze, careful Jimmy or your wife might notice." Wilson scowled up at him, "House get to the point of this please? I'm busy." House flopped down on the couch, "The point is, you don't have to skip lunch, you just have to eat lunch somewhere that isn't with me and Cuddy." Wilsons scowl turned quickly into a look of shock, then humor. "So that's what this is all about? You want to go on a date with Cuddy?" He chuckled to himself, _finally. Maybe once they start having sex we will all finally get a break from their madness. _ House turned slightly indignant, proving Wilsons theory, "It will NOT be a date… I just, want to go to lunch. Alone with her. To… talk or something. Isn't that the adult thing to do?" Wilson raised a brow quizzically. "Adult thing to do yes. But is it something YOU would do? Not really. But that's besides the point. Go for it House, we've all been waiting for this for who knows how long. I've got a good bit of money on it." It was Houses turn to scowl. "Be prepared to split the profits, he quipped. This technically isn't even a date." Without further comment he stood and stalked out of the room.

Glancing at his watch he headed down the stairs to Cuddy's office. Almost 1 in the afternoon, just in time to catch her as she left her office for lunch. He poured on speed, barreling out of the stairwell, nearly taking out a group of nervous interns in the process. He grinned widely at a small timid looking girl, surprising the lot. His reputation carried a huge weight with the young new doctors in training and their expressions of shock at his behavior made him wish he had a camera nearby. He turned away towards Cuddy's office and instead ended up with a very startled Cuddy in his arms. He brought them up around her automatically, feeling her lovely curves through her clothes as her scent filled his nostrils. She looked up, the surprise in her eyes turning to amusement, a flush faintly covering her cheeks. "House… I think I'm good, you can let me go now." _Wow he smells good, and his arms are…_ He watched as she shook her head slightly, closing her eyes, then looking back up at him. He dropped his arms to his sides, but didn't step back. He locked his arctic blue eyes with hers, watching confusion and curiosity fill them. He'd always enjoyed watching whatever she was feeling play out on her face. "Yeah," he said, almost shyly, then recovered his usual smirk," Looks like Wilson bailed on lunch. Its just you and me." He tried to ignore how much he liked what it implied, he failed.

Lunch had been going well so far. He had been a little surprised that Cuddy had agreed to go without him having to drag her along, though without his leg pain he probably could have. That thought made him smile. She was seated beside him in the small bistro down the street from the hospital. He had enjoyed the walk there, not simply because he didn't have to endure the sympathetic looks from passerby he had encountered whenever he walked about with his cane, but the fact that she was there beside him, laughing as he announced his witty observations on passerby loudly. Even when she smacked his arm when he was a bit too loud and heads turned, he thought that maybe her hand lingered just a bit longer than necessary on his bicep. The sun streaming through the trees felt good, and having her there with him, obviously happy felt even better. Maybe this would be easier then he thought. He stumbled his way through small talk about the hospital, how it had been going since he'd been shot, cutting her off quickly when she mentioned that they still hadn't found the shooter. He toyed with the idea of wussing out, of just taking the smiles and laughs and keeping them in his mind for later, when he was alone, sitting at his piano with a glass of scotch for company. _No. Not anymore. You want a new lease on life, well this is step one. Don't be such a coward._ Before he could rethink again, he blurted out," So do you want to go out for a drink sometime?" He had to suppress a smirk when she nearly choked on her sandwich, "W-What? Like a date?" He went with a nonchalant reply, "Sure. You drink, I drink, we could drink at the same place. We both eat, we could do dinner too." He peered up at her gauging her reaction through her ever expressive eyes. Her emotions flickered so fast through them that he could barely catch them. Uncertainty flashed there, and if he wasn't mistaken, and he rarely was, pleasure as well. That put a small pocket of warmth in the pit of his belly. "Sure House… It'll be fun." She gave him a small smile, and the warmth spread a little further through him. "Okay, I'll pick you up, Friday?" She just nodded. They finished their lunch mostly in silence, sneaking glances when they thought the other wasn't looking. The walk back to PPTH was also quiet, but it wasn't awkward, just easy silence. He casually walked close by, testing the waters by letting the back of his hand brush hers softly. She didn't pull away. They entered the hospital together, the nurses in the lobby unabashedly staring as the head diagnostician and dean of medicine entered the building peaceably, looking almost… content. He walked her to the outer door of her office, feeling a bit like a teenage boy walking his date home, shrugging it off, he gives a curt nod and heads off. A sudden epiphany blooms in his brain, and he stops and turns suddenly, calling loudly so she can hear him, "Oh and Dr. Cuddy! Make sure you wear jeans!" He gives her a quick smile before raising his voice to the room in general, "You know I love how your ass looks in a good pair of Levi's!" Darting off to the stairs before she can rip him a new one, he takes the steps 3 at a time.

**I decided to sorta steal the line he used on Cameron and give it to Cuddy. I'm gonna try to use real parts from the show in this, but as you can tell it will deviate pretty severely... Forgive me if it gets awfully OOC. Hope everyone likes it so far. **


	4. Changes

**This looks to be my longest chap yet! Special thankyou to those of you who wrote reviews. GiGi892 thanks so much! Yours made my day! Also to limptulip and IHeartHouseCuddy you guys are awesome! And I can't forget those of you who have me on story alerts and favorites. I can't explain how awesome it is as a writer that you would do so. As always I hope you enjoy! –Bri**

The rest of the week flew by for everyone at PPTH. Everything was pretty much business as usual, except for one thing. Gregory House, the world renowned blue eyed diagnostician known first for his genius and closely followed by his horrible bedside manner and curmudgeonly attitude was being… nice. Perhaps it was due to the fact that he no longer limped but walked freely through the halls, a cheerful whistle or humming announcing his arrival. He showed up in clinic almost on time, and his patients left the room smiling, leaving compliments on his behavior to stunned and disbelieving nurses. Cameron fretted, constantly questioning his pain level, how was his pt going, on and on. He did his best to ignore her, assigning her clinic hours or and ER rotation to get her off his back. He preferred the company of Chase and Foreman, who were more than happy to accept their much more manageable boss without comment. Their jobs had become a lot easier, not having to deal with his intense mood swings and brooding or sulking for hours on end. That's not to say that he completely lost his Housian charm, with small pranks pulled on the team, the usual what color underwear is Cuddy wearing today betting pools, and of course his regular repertoire of witty comebacks and comments. He still pushed Cuddy on treatments for patients, but it seemed that the hard cutting edge he used with everyone around him, the one that sliced and tore at you with every interaction, had disappeared with the pain in his leg.

As Friday came ever closer, Cuddy found that she had a strange feeling in her belly, a fluttering that felt something like… anticipation? She supposed she'd always had a thing for House, even after all they had been through, their brief romance in college that had ended in disaster. Of course there was the infarction, and all the events following. But his pain had always been his constant companion, and he walled himself away from everyone close to him with it. The Ketamine treatment had seemingly toppled those walls, turned them into rubble, and she found herself more than happy to pick through the wreckage. Finally Friday arrived, and she woke with a smile on her face. It remained all morning as she did her yoga and prepared for her day. She already had her outfit for the night picked out, but she couldn't exactly wear jeans to the hospital, so she slipped into one of her favorite black skirts with a simple white blouse. She knew no one would see the lacy white bra and matching panties that were beneath, but they helped boost her confidence. Her 1000 watt smile brightened the lobby the moment she walked in, a few actually stopping and staring at the radiant woman striding through the doors, accompanied as always by the click of her heels. She headed over to her office walked in to find Wilson settled on her couch waiting for her. "Well Wilson! Just because House has developed some type of respect for the boundaries of my office doesn't mean I miss the unexpected visitors. What do you want?" Her raised eyebrow and slight smile eased the reprimand, but Wilson still glanced away in guilt before responding simply, "You ready for your date with House tonight?" She was not surprised that he knew, figuring that House would tell him, though she thought he would have come to her sooner. "Yeah. I still don't know where we're going, just that I'm supposed to wear jeans. Should I be scared?" Wilson chuckled a bit, then frowned."It's a date with House, of course you should be afraid." He joked," But seriously? I'm not sure, he didn't even tell me what his plans are, so it could be anything." She narrowed her eyes a bit at the comment. "Well he did tell me to make sure to wear jeans. Don't know what that's all about but again… this is House we're talking about." Wilson grins widely, "Well I just came to wish you luck, and thank you." Cuddy frowns in confusion," Thank me?" Wilson stands and walks over to the door, opening it before replying, "You're winning me a lot of money by going on this date. Have fun Cuddy." With that he slips out the door before she can reprimand him. She bites her lip, but decides to let him go. _He's probably off to bug House next._

Wilson didn't bother knocking on Houses door before barging in. He didn't even look up from his computer screen, just greeted him,"Hey Wilson. Taking lessons from the master, eh?" Wilson stood in front of him and took his signature hands on hips pose, "Cuddy seems excited for your date tonight, which means YOU need to make this nice for her." House finally looked up,"Oh I plan to make it very…nice." He replied suggestively. Wilson just frowned down at him. "Oh come on Jimmy I wouldn't have asked her out if I wasn't serious. What do you think I'm doing this for anyway?" Wilsons raised eyebrow indicated silently what his opinion was. "If I am not just doing this for the sex, though I'm sure it's going to be fantastic." His tone turned serious,"I'm tired of being miserable. I know she can make me happy, and hopefully I can do the same for her now that..." He drifted off, his eyes lowering to his leg for a moment and then back up. "That's why you're finally asking her out? You think your leg has kept you from doing this?" Wilson was shocked at his confession. "I think my pain has stopped me. I've been the same miserable bastard for years, and now… It's just time for a change." Wilson nodded solemly, then smiled before patting his friend shoulder, "Well… I'm happy for you House. Good Luck," He headed for the door,"Oh and uh…don't screw it up." House just gave a short nod and turned his attention back to the computer screen. When House was sure Wilson was gone, he flicked the power off the monitor and stood up, stretching before heading down to Cuddy's office.

"Wilson talk to you, too?" He said as he opened her inner office door, before knocking lightly with his knuckles. The sound wasn't as impressive as his cane, but it wasn't exactly something he missed dearly. Cuddy smiles up at him from behind her desk, "Yeah, though I'm pretty sure I got a different lecture then you." He returned her smile, his eyes sparkling with amusement, she caught herself staring into them, which happened often. "Of course not. I'm sure Jimmy assumed he wouldn't have to warn you not to jump my bones at the door." He winked. She tried to summon up the proper disapproving stare and failed miserably, laughing low in her throat instead as she flirtily replied, "Well maybe he should have. Who knows what I'll do, and I'm not sure how you'd react to getting mauled by your boss." She was feeling brave today. Surprise and pleasure flickered in his crystalline gaze," Oh Dr. Cuddy, I think we both know what you can do, and I AM a man, my reaction would be pretty textbook." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. She just rolled her eyes, "I've got work to do, I'll see you tonight around 7 right?" He pretended to pout for a moment, then suddenly cheered, "Sounds good to me. All this talk about tonight has got me excited…if you catch my drift." He wolf whistled, and to Cuddy's embarrassment she caught her eyes drift to his crotch as he thrust his hips forward provocatively. She snapped her eyes up, catching his gaze, his eyes alight with silent laughter. Busted. She suddenly wondered if this was what he felt when she caught him staring at her breasts, then dismissed the thought. _He wouldn't feel guilty in the slightest._ "See you tonight Cuddles." He turned and strode leisurely out the door. She took the opportunity to stare at his cute little ass on the way out, figuring if she was gonna be busted she might as well get a good look. Damn but she could've sworn the cheeky bastard knew she was watching.

The hours passed quickly, Cuddy finishing up some budget reports and last minute calls to donors, while House somehow solved his case and was out by 5 o'clock. She decided to take a quick shower when she arrived home, then dressing in the outfit she had picked out that morning. Pulling on her favorite pair of Levi's (smirking to herself as she remembered Houses comment) that accentuated her curvy rear, and a simple low cut black top. She decided against wearing makeup, and left her hair down, letting the raven curls flow loosely down her back. Just as she had finished sliding on a comfy pair of shoes, she heard a knock on her front door, so familiar and yet slightly off. _The cane is gone, that's it._ She nearly sprinted to reach the front door, pulling it open to reveal her favorite blue eyed diagnostician.

**Decided to stop here, don't be mad! I'm working on chapter 5 now. I'm hoping to have it up later tonight. As always I hope you enjoyed. Leave a review if you like! Thanks for reading! **


	5. The Dance

**Prepare for oodles and oodles of Huddy this chap. Hoping I don't go too OOC but probably will sorry. There will be a little songfic action going on towards the end. Anyways… hope you enjoy! **

_She nearly sprinted to reach the front door, pulling it open to reveal her favorite blue eyed diagnostician…_

Greg House stood in her doorway, looking devilishly handsome in a blue t-shirt, blue jeans, and dark Nikes. The shirt was stretched marvelously over his well developed chest, and the color accentuated his already stunning blue eyes. Instead of a cane his motorcycled jacket was clutched in his right fist. "When you're done drooling over my hot bod, we can head out." He gifted her with one of his rare genuine smiles and, catching her off guard, held out his left arm for her to take. She turned away for a moment to grab her purse, then wrapped her hand around his bicep. She observed his gait as the made their way side by side down the walkway, slightly off still, but a great improvement nonetheless. Her subtle examination stopped abruptly as she noticed that his car wasn't in her driveway. Comprehension dawned on her as to why he had requested jeans for their date. His bike was parked on the curb, his helmet perched on the seat. "No. No no no no no no. I am NOT going anywhere on that thing." She shook her head as she froze on the walkway, her arm in his stopping him as well. "Honestly Lisa, that THING is just a motorcycle. I'm an excellent driver, well.. for the most part." Her head snapped over at his use of her first name. _he hasn't used my first name since… college._ When she recovered enough to speak, she tried to get him to go in her car. He freed his arm from her grip, only to grasp both of her hands in his own, lowering his head until his startling eyes were level with hers. "Lisa…" His intoxicating proximity and use of her first name again made her breath catch in her throat." You can trust me. You will be fine. Just get on the bike." His tone turned a little gruff towards the end and he added softly, "Please?" The complete sincerity robbed her of speech, so she simply nodded. They made it to the bike, and he handed her the helmet buckling it under her chin. His fingertips brushing her throat as he worked the buckle were delightfully rough, callused as they from his guitar playing. After he was sure the helmet was securely in place, he held up the jacket, indicating that she was to put it on. She slid her arms into the sleeves, which were much too long, gratefully. Even on a warm night like this one she was sure to need it. He climbed smoothly onto the bike, and she hopped on behind him. She rested her hands lightly on his sides, not sure where to put them, and was pleased when he grabbed them, pulling her forward to rest them on his stomach. Her position had shifted forward, so her entire front was flush against his back. Warmth radiated from his body in waves, and she could feel the corded muscle of his abdomen through the t-shirt. _This ride may not be so bad after all._

House smiled as he felt her relax into him. He had to admit that having her so close felt, well amazing. He hadn't shared this kind of intimacy with a woman since Stacy. With Cuddy's hands on his stomach and her curves pressed onto his back he definitely wasn't wishing for Stacy. Starting the bike, he drove off slowly, keeping well below his usual speeds, actually doing the speed limit for crying out loud.

They made it to the place he'd picked out, a bar he'd gone to on multiple occasions that he knew she would enjoy, all in one piece. He thought he'd even heard her giggle a few times. She hopped off the bike fiddling with the buckle until he helped her. He intentionally ran his fingers over her skin more than was necessary, enjoying the feel of the silky smooth flesh of her throat. As they walked toward the entrance, he decided to go for it, and slid his hand down her arm to take her hand in his. She didn't comment, just smiling slightly at the gesture. The bar, a place called Bernie's Tavern, was located in a colonial style brick building, inside it was all wood floors, a big wooden bar with a large mirror behind it. There was a dance floor set up in the farthest corner, away from the door, with booths against the right wall and tables nearby. They headed towards the bar, settling into the plush stools, both ordering a beer. Conversation flowed easily, as did the alcohol, going from a trickle to a flood. Her laugh mingled with his as they joked, reminisced, chatted about old times. Suddenly he blurted, "Dance with me. I haven't dance in years." She was more than happy to oblige, and she grabbed his hand, leading him over to the dance floor, where a few other couples were dancing. The song was fast, but they danced close anyway, his hand finding its way to her hip as she trailed hers up his chest and over his shoulder. Both of them were laughing and a bit breathless when the song suddenly changed. This time it was slow, opening piano joining with a deep voice. His hand on her hip moved to her lower back, bringing her closer, his other taking hers and bringing it up between them. She brought her free hand up to wind around his neck, her fingers playing with the hair at his nape. They began to sway, staring into each other's eyes.

**Looking back on the memory of  
The dance we shared beneath the stars above  
For a moment all the world was right  
How could I have known you'd ever say goodbye…**

They both continued to stare, not noticing the other couples nearby, as if they were having a contest both were determined to win. His hot palm on her back ran in smooth circles, and when her shirt lifted he ran his fingers in random patters on the exposed skin.

**And now I'm glad I didn't know  
The way it all would end the way it all would go  
Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain  
But I'd of had to miss the dance…**

Slowly, inch by inch their lips grew closer together. His eyes searched hers, looking for something neither of them were sure of. There were centimeters between their lips now, and in the dim light of the bar he noticed how beautiful she looked. He felt the sudden urge to let her know and acted on it, "Lisa… you're beautiful tonight." She felt his breath on her lips and shivered, "Greg…shut up and kiss me already."

**Holding you I held everything  
For a moment wasn't I the king  
But if I'd only known how the king would fall  
Hey who's to say you know I might have changed it all…**

Not a man to be told twice, he bridged the tiny gap between them, molding his lips delicately to hers, for a moment. He immediately leaned back in for another, his lips moving with hers tenderly, trying to show her how he felt without saying anything. She kissed back with the same sweetness. She pulls back enough to speak against his lips, "Well if I had to choose a moment for you to actually listen to me that would definitely be one of the top choices." He grinned widely, "Not THE top choice? Now that won't do." He took her lips again, more forcefully this time, running his tongue along her lower lip, requesting access to her mouth. She gave it freely, her tongue sliding out to meet with his, timidly at first, then with more fervor, battling for dominance. They had both stopped swaying, too involved in their kiss to pay attention. Passion fueled the flames, their ever present sexual chemistry raged out of control. Their kisses barely tempered the heat, and when House caught her lip between his teeth slightly, she moaned low in her throat. The sound jolted them both out of their little bubble, and he let out a shaky laugh. "We better take this somewhere more appropriate. Wouldn't want to get arrested or something." Somehow his hand had drifted further up her shirt, and his other had relinquished its grip on her hand to rest on her ribcage just below her breast. Her hand at his neck had tangled itself in his hair, while the other had drifted to his cheek. "My house?" He shook his head. "Mine is closer." She just nodded her agreement.

**And now I'm glad I didn't know  
The way it all would end the way it all would go  
Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain  
But I'd of had to miss the dance  
Yes my life is better left to chance  
I could have missed the pain but I'd of had to miss the dance…**

**Okay everyone that's it for tonight… I'm thinkin smut next chapter, so for those who don't like it might wanna skip it, though you would miss some huddy bits as well. Must get sleep… I'll try to update tomorrow if I'm not totally swamped… OH and new HOUSE episode tomorrow! Anybody else excited? Hope you enjoyed it. The song is The Dance by Garth Brooks, very good, seems a great but sad huddy song in my opinion. Leave a review if you like! **


	6. Burning Up

**Woohoo! This is gonna be a fun chapter. Not my first attempt at smut scenes but it will be my first time actually letting other people read them so… be nice? Please? Anyways, enjoy! **

House left his keys with the bartender, not wanting to chance driving home as he usually would have, not with her trust at risk. She called them a cab, and they stumbled toward the door, always maintaining skin to skin contact. Immediately after clearing the doorway Cuddy dragged him into the darkness on the side of the building.

House followed eagerly, planting a searing kiss on her lips before whispering in her ear, "What about the cab?" She began to press slow lingering kisses to the hollow of his neck, one for each word," We will hear it pull up." He hummed with pleasure, then brought one hand up to her chin, lifting it gently, before capturing her lips again. Trapping her against the brick with the cage of his arms, he resumed his earlier exploration beneath her shirt. His fingers trailed over her ribs, his thumb circling her belly button, testing her, giving her the opportunity to stop him. She didn't, just continued to kiss him, sliding her tongue along his lip, demanding entrance. He obliged her happily, intoxicated as he was by the taste of her. He slowly slid one hand up till her breast rested in his palm, then ran his thumb over her pebbled nipple. The low moan that resulted sent a rush of blood to his nether regions, and he groaned.

He heard a car pull up and almost regretfully moved his hand, breaking the kiss simultaneously. He nearly laughed at Cuddy's expression, a disappointed pout, still managing to look sexy as hell. Her face was flushed with color, and her blue eyes were darkened with desire. He took her hand once again and led her to the cab. They piled into the back and he told the driver his address, before leaning over and pressing his lips to her neck, darting out his tongue to taste her.

The cab ride was fast, and the driver earned points for keeping quiet, even when the rear windows started to get a little foggy. House made sure to tip the man. He turned to Cuddy as the cabbie pulled away and pulled her into a searing kiss. They made their way slowly up to his apartment, stopping every so often along their way to catch their breath. Finally they reached his door, and he swiftly unlocked it, nearly falling into his entryway. They had kept their fire stoked sufficiently on the ride over, making out like a couple of teenagers in the back of the cab.

Now, away from prying eyes to heat rose to volcanic proportions, urgency melting them together. They shed their clothes and shoes quickly, fumbling over buttons and zippers until they stood there in their underwear. She admired the way the fabric of his boxers strained against his arousal. He tweaked her nipple through the thin fabric of her bra and she bit his lip, not quite hard enough to draw blood. He growled into her mouth then swept her legs from under her, catching her in his arms before carrying her down the hallway to his bedroom. He smiled at her shocked squeak, immensely pleased that he could do this for her.

He lowered her gently onto his bed, positioning himself over her carefully, his erection pressed into her belly. He pulled back for a moment, staring intently into her eyes, which were glowing with lust, "You sure you wanna do this?" he blurted before he could stop himself. Not sure what he would do if she said no, but he had to know. Had be absolutely certain that she wanted this just as badly as he did.

She met his cobalt blue eyes, somehow not surprised that he was still unsure, and touched by the vulnerability he was showing her. She decided to let her actions speak for her, burying her hand in his hair and kissing him for all she was worth, trying to feed all the desire burning in the pit of her stomach into it. A hoarse groan erupted from his throat and she smiled against his lips. Reaching her free hand between them she tugged on the waistband of his boxers. It was his turn to smile as he whispered against her lips,"Impatient are we? No way are my undies going off first. You've still got way too many clothes on." His hands moved to her bra, and he silently thanked a god he didn't believe in for lingerie with a front clasp.

He removed the garment and tossed it carelessly over his shoulder, his eyes not breaking from her breasts for a moment. No matter his many comments on her ass, Lisa Cuddy's breasts were by far his favorite asset. Dipping his head eagerly he took one spiked nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around before grazing it gently with his teeth. Her back arched up into his touch, and he cupped the other breast with his free hand. _It's been 20 years since the last time we did this, oh god it was worth the wait, but damn I've been missing out. _Her urgency returned, she wanted him inside her, now.

She impatiently pushed on his boxers again, and when she failed to get them off, she slipped her hand in and wrapped her fingers around him. He froze as he felt her smooth fingers gripping his member, squeezing gently, pumping him up and down. That sensation in itself had him approaching the edge, and he reached down to stop her. She smirked as he pulled down her panties and then his own boxers, pleased to have gotten what she wanted. He took a moment to take in her naked form below him, her eyes heavy with need. Need for him.

He weaved the fingers of his right hand into her raven curls, while his left trailed down her body, only stopping when he reached her hot wetness. He teased her with his fingers, testing to see if she was ready for him, before finding her clit, rubbing it with his thumb. A strange sound, like a purr and a growl slipped from her lips. He positioned himself between her thighs, the tip of his penis nudging her opening. He locked eyes with her again, then crashed his lips down onto hers at the exact moment he slid smoothly into her. The heat of her sex surrounded him fully, and he kept still while he allowed her to adjust to his size. She gasped, having forgotten just exactly how big he was. Slowly, he began to rock his hips forward, before pulling out almost all the way and thrusting back in. They found their rhythm quickly, increasing the tempo bit by bit. He began to roll his hips, hitting that perfect spot inside her each time, sending both of them hurtling to the edge. She cried out as her orgasm rocketed through her body, curling her toes. He felt her walls tighten around him and fell over the edge with her, spilling himself inside her. He pulled out and sprawled beside her, pulling her to his chest. Both of them completely spent, they quickly fell into peaceful slumber.

**You get the morning after later… sorry if you hated it, I'll try to do better later on. Oh and next chapter should be fun. Leave a review on your way out please?**


	7. Honesty

**Ahh the morning after scene… I've got an idea for this, and I'm hoping you like it. Enjoy!**

Dim morning light filtered in through his bedroom window, just enough for him to make out the beautiful woman laying with him, her head resting on his chest, her legs tangled with his. His arms around her waist held her firmly to him. She was completely, gloriously naked, the warm room combined with is body heat eliminating the need for blankets. He had been awake for about 15 minutes, stroking the skin near her hip lightly, simply enjoying the moment. The only sounds disturbing the silence were his own deep even breaths and her light snores. He had refrained from waking her, content to observe her face as she slept without her being aware. She spoke suddenly without opening her eyes, startling him, "Staring at me while I sleep… it's creepy." Her eyes opened then, and she lifted her head to look at him and smiled, "Flattering. But creepy." He smiled back easily, feeling better than he had since he'd woken up with his leg pain gone. An idea popped into his head suddenly, "Wanna go for a run?"

She blanched, about to say something about his leg before she remembered. They could do that together. His expression had turned unsure, and she spoke quickly to ease his discomfort, "Absolutely. But uh… Greg?" She used his first name awkwardly, feeling a bit strange, but seeing as they were both completely naked after making love the night before… she figured they were on a first name basis. He simply cocked an eyebrow, signaling her to continue. "About last night, I'm just trying to figure out…well…now what?"

He surprised her by tenderly placing his palm to her cheek before murmuring, "I think I made my intentions clear last night, making love to you. I'm not looking for a quick lay. I…I want to be with you. I think you can make me happy, and I hope I can make you happy." He pressed a soft his to her lips, then smirked, "Judging from the noises you made last night I think I'm successful thus far." She rolled her eyes, and then turned serious, "So you're saying…you want us to be a couple."She flashed her brilliant smile, one he loved, but would never tell a soul how adorable he thought she looked when she wore it. "I think I can handle that. And about that run…how about we get something to eat first?"

He disentangled himself from her gently, rolling out of bed and finding his boxers. He pulled them on and headed towards the kitchen, hollering over his shoulder, "I'll be right back, and you better still be naked." She rolled her eyes again even though he couldn't see her, and stretched out on his bed. Her muscles were deliciously sore in all the right places. She smiled to herself; this was definitely something she could get used to.

House ended up making them each a bowl of cereal, not exactly a 5 star breakfast, but she didn't mind. Especially not when he abandoned the emptied bowls beside the bed before announcing that he preferred her taste over cereal any day, before taking her lips hungrily. It was almost an hour later that they finally collapsed, panting from their exertions. "So…how about… that run?" She turned to him skeptically, "Seriously, you're not exhausted by now?" He laughed, "What can I say? I'm a stud, admit it." She slapped his arm playfully, "You're a stud. You happy now?" She deadpanned. He glanced down, "I dunno… little Greg's a bit tired at the moment. Try him later, like maybe after our run? Depending on how tight your running outfit is he might be available during the run if you play your cards right." She stared up at him, trying to figure him out, "Why do you want to do this so badly? What makes this so important? We can always go some other time…" He met her eyes, and decided to answer honestly instead of his usual deflection routine, "I want to show you that I can… be there for you. All the things I can do now, I just…I want to be that guy for you Lisa. I want to be your running buddy, the one you want to be with. I'm tired of being that… miserable bastard with nothing but a limp, a bottle of scotch and a drug addiction. I just want you to see me as something more." She put her hand on his chest, just over his heart, "Greg, I thought last night… and this morning at that, made it abundantly clear that I already do. I don't have to… see you in action to know that you've changed. You're still a pain in the ass, but you're different, and everyone's noticed. Especially me." A brilliant smile eased its way onto his lips, and she was thrilled to be the one to put it there. She kissed his lips softly and then pulled away, rolling out of the bed and searching around the bedroom for her underwear. "Hey, where do you think you're going?" He nearly pouted, and she stifled the urge to giggle. "Well… I can't exactly go running naked now can i? Do you have some clothes I could borrow?"

**Short I know but I need sleep. So happy about the House episode tonight, the end was so sweet! I cannot wait for next Monday! I've already found myself singing the song from the promo… god help me. Leave a review please? If I get a few it will give me all the more incentive to update sooner... pretty please? Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. **


	8. Crash

**Alright so I'm Freaking out already because of all the promo's and hype going around about next Monday's episode, and then wham, my story was just plodding along minding its own business when this big bad monster of an idea crashes in. It just wouldn't let go, so I decided to roll with it. Kinda deviates from my original plan… but it shouldn't take too long. Just a chapter or two…or three. Anyways… enjoy! **

House and Cuddy walked out of his apartment building together, he playing the gentleman and holding the door open, shielding their eyes from the bright sunshine outside. They stretched lightly, then both started off at a slow jog. She was so lost in the strangeness of the situation, how bizarre It was to be there, with House jogging easily beside her, that she didn't notice for nearly a whole block that he was looking at her, staring really. She checked herself over, trying to figure out what was so interesting.

"How do you do that?" He blurted. She looked down, and then back up before saying, "Well there are all these muscles, and they move the legs up and down like this," She exaggerated her movements, her tone one you would use with a child, "Look, you're doing it too." He simply shook his head, "No. I meant how do you manage to look so damn…sexy." His voice almost sounded frustrated. "Especially when you're wearing that!" He gestured pointedly at her outfit, a white sleeveless shirt that had shrunk in the wash and gym shorts with a tie at the waist. The shorts only stayed up because they were tied tightly around her slim hips, reaching down below her knees, while the gigantic arm holes on the shirt exposed her bra strap and the skin beneath it. She blushed at the unexpected praise, "Seriously? You think this is sexy? I'll start wearing oversized shirts and pants to work all the time now. Much more comfortable then my usual stuff don't you think?"

He unleashed a dazzling grin, "And I bet that's easier to get off too, none of those pesky buttons." His smile made her heart rate speed up, even as she rolled her eyes at the comment, not caring if he could see them or not. This new House, so different yet still the same…she was falling for him, falling hard, and for once in her life, she wasn't scared of what would happen when she hit the ground.

She poured on some speed, pulling into the lead, throwing a challenging smile over her shoulder, "Race you! If you win I'll let show you just how easy it can be." She heard his low grunt of effort as he picked up his pace, even with her for a few steps before his long legs gave him the lead. She exulted in this, thankful that he had pushed for this, that he knew her well enough to know she would love this. Faster and faster they went, full on sprinting down the sidewalk. She managed to pull ahead just as she reached the street crossing, and the events that followed would always be fuzzy in her mind… but House…his mind would always remember this with crystal clarity.

He had slowed a bit, wanting to surge forward at the last moment for a surprise victory, and she'd sailed past him. As he watched she approached the street crossing, and at the last minute she threw a triumphant smile over her shoulder at him, he almost missed it, his eyes focused as they were by the small blue sedan approaching, going much too fast, obviously not seeing the woman running full tilt into the road.

He felt fear flash down his spine to lodge itself deep in his belly, and he reached his hand out to stop her, somehow knowing he would be too late. The driver finally noticed her and slammed hard on the brakes, veering away from her, and House would think later what if that fucking idiot had been paying attention, or what if he had not seen her until it was much too late. The driver's efforts paid off, and instead of head on, which would have killed her instantly, her left side was simply clipped by the rear of the car.

She was launched into the air, slamming down headfirst on the pavement. She didn't move. He found himself kneeling at her side with no recollection of how he'd gotten there. His eyes traveled along her body, cataloging her injuries, before his eyes reached her face. A bruise was forming on her cheek, and he caressed it lightly with his fingertips before choking out," Lisa… Lise baby open your eyes. I need you to open them up for me sweetheart." He gripped her right hand in his, squeezing it tightly. Her eyes fluttered open slowly and locked with his, "Greg… it hurts." Her voice shook with it, and his stomach dropped.

The ambulance arrived quickly, and he piled into the back with her, keeping his hold on her hand. "Go to Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. She's… she's the dean of medicine there." The EMT nodded and left to tell the driver. The other began to cut through her clothes, baring her already bruising flesh on the left side. He was sure that her ribs on that side were broken, and her arm, possibly her humerous. There were large scrapes on her arms and legs from the rough pavement, and when he ran his fingers delicately through her hair he felt a wound on her scalp.

He stayed with her as she was loaded out of the ambulance, letting the EMTs tell the nurses what to do, mumbling reassurances to her, anything to keep her eyes open. The morphine drip the EMTs put in took the edge off the pain, and she was able to smile reassuringly at him, trying the ease the worry that seemed etched into his features. It did seem to erase it slightly, enough for him to quirk his lips into a passable grin, and he leaned his head down to press his lips to her forehead.

**Don't be mad! I was going to continue but I've decided to split up the chapter. The next bit should be up soon. I didn't really want this to be a drama, but I couldn't help it, shouldn't stay like this for too long, as I will probably use some time lapses later on…. Reviews anyone? **


	9. Interruptions

**Sorry, it took me longer then I thought, but here it is. Minor Cameron bashing, hope I don't offend anyone, I don't hate her, I just find her little crush amusing….anyway, enjoy! **

He left her only to scrub up, not about to be kept in the waiting room like some grieving family member. He insisted it wasn't bone deep need to make sure she was okay, but simply suspicion of the surgeon's ability to care for her properly if he wasn't there to observe.

Hours later Cuddy was situated in the largest private room the hospital had to offer. The surgeon had found no internal organ damage. She had broken 3 of her ribs, her left arm was broken in three places, and fractured her humerous. They had taped and casted her up, and then put her in the room to sleep off the anesthetic.

He had paced back and forth for a while before settling into the chair beside her bed, taking her hand. He couldn't help the guilt that was eating at him, if he had just stayed with her, if he had been paying better attention, he could have stopped this. They could've been back in his bed by now, and instead they were here. How close she had come to death… it scared the shit out of him. The past 24 hours had been…life changing. It sounded cheesy even in its own mind but it was true. He was falling in love with her… hell he'd fallen for her long ago, but now he had her… he realized that he should never have let her go. His gut clenched when he considered that she could have died without him telling her, but there was nothing he could do about that.

He resolved to let her know at the nearest opportunity. He rubbed her hand gently with his thumb, bringing his lips to it briefly. She chose that moment to open her eyes.

Houses eyes were closed, and he held her hand firmly, his fingers weaved with hers. She squeezed his hand, and his head shot up to look at her. "Hey." She murmured softly. He heaved a relieved sigh, "Hey yourself. Didn't your parents teach you to look both ways before crossing the street?" She managed an eye roll, "How long have I been out? What happened?" He looked down at their joined hands, "You ran out in the street, and got clipped. You got lucky. You don't have any internal organ damage, just a couple broken bones. I…I couldn't reach you in time." He found himself unable to look back up, the guilt freezing him.

"Greg. This isn't your fault. Come on… I'm the idiot who ran out in the street." She raised their joined hands to his face, feeling his stubble tickle the back of her hand. With effort, he looked back to her face, "You could have died. And i…" He trailed off. "You did everything you could, and as far as I can tell, I'm not dead yet. Though I suppose it would prove Gods sense of humour to incapacitate me in a hospital bed for all eternity with you for my only company." That comment wrung a smile from his lips. "That would only happen if had died too, because the hell they would send me too would have to include you and I in a room together all alone, but with you incapacitated." She was pleased at her successful effort to draw him out of his mood.

Cameron paced back and forth anxiously in Houses office, while Chase worked on a crossword and Foreman read a medical journal. Back and forth she went, until finally she stopped suddenly in front of the conference table. "Should we tell him? I mean Cuddy's in the hospital, shouldn't he know?" Chase and Foreman exchanged a loaded glance before bursting into laughter. Her brows furrowed together, before Chase asked, "You don't know do you? House is with Cuddy. He was in the ambulance that brought her in." Cameron's shocked expression was nearly comical in its absurdity. _There's no way… I have to see for myself._ She strode purposefully from the room heading for Cuddy's room.

"You know you can leave whenever you want, right?" He stated abruptly. "As your attending I can sign the papers for your release right now if you so choose." Her eyebrows skyrocketed to her hairline. She hadn't known he'd done that. She was getting anxious, like all doctors, not wishing to be the patient for any period of time. Before she could reply he added, "But only on one condition…" She considered it for a moment, and then inclined her head, prompting him to continue. "Stay with me. Or I can stay at your house with you. I don't care either way, I just don't want you to be alone." Her initial shock at the request had stopped her from replying immediately, "Okay." His rambling halted abruptly. "okay? Just okay?" She laughed, wincing a bit when her ribs cried out in protest, "Okay you can stay with me. But we're staying in my house. You're apartment is a mess."

He furrowed his brow for a moment, then stared at her curiously," You don't want to know WHY I want to stay with you?" She rolled her eyes, and he continued, "You need someone there to help you around. To take care of you… and I'm a lot cheaper than hiring a nurse." He shook his head, "That's not really it. I want to take care of you, I want it to be me. Lisa I…" He was cut off as Cameron barged into the room.

He was instantly annoyed, and the soft tones he'd been using all day were replaced with a near snarl, "What do you want? I'm not taking any cases." Her eyes which had been flashing from Cuddy to House and their joined hands on the bed, widened at his harsh tone. "I… I just wanted to see if it was…never mind. " She turned a left the room as quickly as she had entered it. Her thoughts were buzzing, tinged green with envy. _Chase wasn't lying… and it looks like their actually a…couple. _She kept her head down as she headed down to the clinic, not wanting to deal with the teasing she would surely incur if she went back to Houses office. _Well House needs to be happy. I hope it all works out with her…_She sighed quietly…couldn't even lie to herself.

"Well… that was awkward." Cuddy mumbled. She was curious as to what House was going to say, and surprised by his gruff attitude with Cameron. He furrowed his brow, "Yeah…" His expression smoothed out, transforming into an almost excited grin, "You ready to go?" She flashed him a smile, "Here I thought you'd never ask."

Her stomach fluttered, not with pain, but from happiness. House actually wanted to stay with her, be the man she always knew was there, gagged by the rough cantankerous exterior. The miserable vindictive ass had melted away with the pain, revealing this man. This man who cradled her gently as he could in his arms as he lowered her into her wheelchair, before pressing a soft kiss to her mouth, ignoring the startled gasp of the nurse at the door. "Doctor Cuddy. You're leaving?" House stepped behind the wheelchair and started pushing out the door, "Isn't that what people do? They come to the hospital to be fixed up and then go. Or do people usually stick around these days?" Cuddy stifled a chuckle, changes and all, he was still an ass, and she was secretly glad he had retained his trademark sarcasm and sharp wit. "Doctor House will be keeping an eye on me. I'll be well looked after."

He stuck his tongue out at the nurse as he breezed by her, a warm feeling radiating through his body, starting in his heart. _She's not hiding that we're a couple now. How does this feel so good? Probably because you love her you idiot. If Cameron had only stayed away…_He stifled his irritation at his employee. There would always be plenty of opportunities. His thoughts turned dark,_ that's what you thought before, and now look at her, she had nearly died. Just man up and do it already._ He harrumphed to himself, and then took a deep steadying breath.

They passed through the front doors into bright New Jersey sunshine. She closed her eyes and sighed happily, ignoring the pain in her side. Suddenly she wanted to run, and was saddened deeply by the heavy cast around her left leg. House pushed them to her car, which he had asked, well more like told, Wilson to retrieve. He sent up a silent thanks when it came time for him to carefully place her in the passenger seat, doing his best not to hurt her.

Finally situated in her seat, she looked up at him, her sparkling grey eyes meeting his crystal blues, and unleashed a smile that cut right through him to wrap around his heart. Without thinking, without planning, he blurted out, "I love you." Her eyes widened, and her smile somehow grew brighter, "I know."

**Phew… that chapter kinda ran away with me…. The end is probably waay ooc, but I don't care. Hope you enjoyed, maybe leave a review on your way out? It gives this poor writer fresh life. Thanks for reading and special thanks to everyone who's added this to their favorites/ alerts, and the lovely reviews. **


	10. Moving on up

**Sorry this one took so long guys. I've been battling post bombshells depression and suffering some major writers block. I think I'm just gonna use this as a cheer up method. Anyways… hope everybody enjoys. **

**Time skip: 8 weeks later. (I think that's the right amount for broken bones to heal right?)**

Gregory House slowly rose from his dreams, easing his way into wakefulness. As his mind started up, his senses were flooded with now familiar, but always welcome sensations. His eyes still closed the first thing he noted was scent. A lovely mingling of sandalwood and coconut, and a smell distinctly other, but equally mesmerizing in its deliciousness. Following scent was sound, the near absolute silence of her bedroom broken only by two people breathing, one of which carried a faint snore that brought a smile to his lips. Touch came next, and he was hyperaware that beneath the sheets, near miles of soft, warm skin was pressed against his own. Finally opening his crystal blue eyes, he focused on the tangled raven curls, and the head to which they belonged, which currently rested on his chest.

The only way to describe how they were laying together would be tangled. Her legs were twined around his, and his left arm was wrapped around her, that hand gripping her hip, holding her tight to him. Her slim arms were around him, one up around his neck, where its hand was buried in his hair, the other gripping his right bicep lightly.

He took a moment to note that while he could still feel how thin her healing limbs were, they were recovering quickly, the atrophied muscle rejuvenating fast after weeks immobilized in a cast. He rubbed his thumb absently across the smooth skin of her hip. They had both been very happy when the cast had finally been removed. He remembered that night clearly. ..

_Flashback ***SMUT WARNING*** SKIP IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT!_

"_Come on Lise, just a bit further." His right arm was wrapped firmly around her slim waist, supporting her weight easily. She felt her heart flutter at his gentle affectionate tone, and the rare use of a nickname, even as she rolled her eyes at him practically carrying her up her walkway. "Greg, we're both doctors, and I think when they take off the cast its only because my fractures are healed." He chuckled at her petulant tone, "Now now Cuddles, this was the agreement. I can go fetch the crutches If you prefer…" _

"_NO! I mean… I suppose I can get used to this." Her weak left arm was held around his waist, and she teased a spot above his hip, slipping beneath the shirt. He straightened noticeably and narrowed his eyes at her before reaching down and twining his fingers with hers. She thought it was so funny that the great Gregory House was in fact ticklish. It made him seem… youthful. More so than usually anyway, with his sense of humor, she sometimes swore it was like dating a 10 year old. She shook her head suddenly, Greg was nothing like a ten year old, some of the things he could do… She felt a flush rise in her cheeks. They hadn't had sex since the morning before the accident, the cast restricting her "activity", but there were things he could do with his hands and mouth… Wait. The cast was gone, so there would be no more restrictions._

_They had reached the door, and he had released her hand to open it up, taking them both inside and flipping on the light with an ease born of weeks of practice. Her hand freed, she decided to clue him in on her mood by trailing it down over his back to rest on his cute little ass, giving it a generous squeeze. _

_He released a surprised yelp that had her bursting into giggles. He frowned down at her, a mischevious glint registering in his eyes as he realized his woman's mood, and plotted revenge for her laughter. "Two can play that game." He growled into her ear, before reaching down and grabbing too handfuls of her shapely rear, pulling her hips against his. Her giggles cut off sharply, and she ran her hands up his chest, pulling his face down to hers for a searing kiss, before whispering huskily against his lips, "A game?... oh I love games. I like to win." His lips moved to her jaw, traveling along it and down stopping to nibble at a spot just below her ear, "Well… it says somewhere in the good boyfriend handbook that I'm supposed to let you win." She let out a low chuckle that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. "Let me win? That won't be necessary." _

_He growled into her neck, nipping lightly, before he ducked down, whipping her legs from under her, catching her easily in his arms. They made it about halfway down the hall before stopping, her back pressed to the wall with his hard arousal evident against her stomach. She moaned into his neck before his lips claimed hers hungrily. _

_He became aware of how long it had been since he'd truly been WITH her. He had done things for her during her stay, and she had repaid the favor in kind, but there was nothing quite as good as having her heat surrounding him, feeling every muscle flex from the inside out. Suddenly he couldn't wait a moment longer. He pulled her loose sweats from her body, reveling in the fact that she hadn't been wearing underwear, the heavy cast not allowing it. She caught on to his urgency instantly, it fed her own desires, stoking the flames inside her, the heat pouring out. She tugged his shirt over his head, her hands going down to his zipper as her tongue laved across the expanse of his chest to swirl around his flat male nipple. _

_His manhood jerked in anticipation at the sensation, and his own hands joined hers at the waistband of his jeans, using leverage to hold her up against the wall. The offending garment was shoved down along with his boxers, freeing his aching member. He groaned when she reached her hand between them, gripping him, stroking lightly before guiding him to her opening, moist and ready for him. _

_He grasped both of her hands before lifting them over her head, taking her lips in a deep soul searing kiss as he thrust into her. He caught her moan of pleasure in his mouth, and it echoed his own. He allowed her a moment to let her adjust to his sheer size, already on the knife edge, before slowly he began to move his hips in slow languorous circles. Faster and faster his rhythm sped, each thrust taking them higher as he scraped against a deliciously sensitive spot inside her each time. Finally, like a damn bursting, her orgasm ravaged through her body, exploding sensation down to spine all the way to her toes. He was right behind her, releasing himself into her with a shout of ecstasy._

_They were both breathing hard as they sank down to the floor of the hallway, him pulling her into his lap. He waited for his heart to slow its pounding before he spoke, "Well… I'd have to call that one a draw." They both simultaneously burst into laughter._

_END FLASHBACK_

A smile tugged at his lips, they hadn't ever really decided on a winner that night, though not for lack of trying. They were lucky to have been at her home instead of his apartment, because some of those noises. He chuckled deep in his chest, rather amused with himself. He really was fond of her home, though he was sure it could use a little masculine touch. He had already brought over most of his clothing, and some dvds. He'd decided he preferred her television so it had stayed, he really wanted his baby grand there. Suddenly an idea came to mind…but first, he had to pee. Slowly and carefully, checking every few seconds, he eased his way from beneath her. Finally free, he tiptoed to the bathroom, relieving himself, before returning to the bedroom. This would be fun…

Lisa Cuddy opened her eyes to find herself alone. She frowned slightly, rolling to the edge of the bed and dropping her feet to the ground before calling,"Greg?" Not a sound was heard. She stood up and started to walk away, calling out again,"Greg?" Suddenly a hand shot out from beneath the bed and gripped her ankle. "Gotcha." Greg shouted playfully, poking his head out. "Oh my god. What the hell House? Did you seriously hide under the bed just to scare me?" His answering grin was so infectious that she forgot to maintain her pissy exterior and smiled back before sinking to the floor beside him. She kissed him slowly, his arms sliding up around her back, holding her there as his tongue slid into her mouth to lightly touch hers. She stopped suddenly, "Hold that thought." He groaned as she stood up quickly and jogged to the restroom. She did her business quickly, stopping to brush her teeth before heading back out into the bedroom, "You know I never thought the space beneath my bed was that big. Maybe I should rent it out or someth-" She was cut off by his expression as she rounded the corner. It was serious and brooding, and the light in his eyes bore some resemblance to the one that appeared when he solved a case. Suddenly he blurted," So I think I should move in."

**Well that was a long time coming…I'm sure everyone noticed the little bit of bombshells I threw in there, our last real sober huddy moment. Still sad, but whatever. My characters will probably be ooc for a lot through this, and I'm definitely not going to follow to closely to the timelines, but I hope everybody likes it anyways. I'm gonna try to update pretty regularly, and I just hope I don't have another gigantic gap again. No promises. Thanks to everyone still reading. **


	11. Exploration

**Here's chapter 11! There is lots of sweet Huddy (smut) in this. Trying to decide on where to take this… lot of ideas bouncing around. Anyways, enjoy! **

…_She was cut off by his expression as she rounded the corner. It was serious and brooding, and the light in his eyes bore some resemblance to the one that appeared when he solved a case. Suddenly he blurted," So I think I should move in." …_

She didn't respond immediately, her jaw going slack with surprise. His expression became unsure, his tone vulnerable and insecure, "I mean most of my crap is here anyway and It would just be a formality, I'm already here most nights anyways, unless you just wanted me here to help you out with the-"She recovered finally and cut off his growingly desperate rambling, "Greg. Shut up. Of course I want you to stay with me. We're… well we're a couple now. We love each other. Why not occupy the same space?" He heaved a relieved sigh, and then gestured for her to join him where he lay, still half beneath her bed. She settled beside him without hesitation, a million watt smile lighting up her face.

He loved it when she smiled like that, especially when he was the cause. Reaching up his hand he caressed her cheek, her infectious smile spreading to his own lips as she closed her eyes and leaned into his palm, covering his hand with her own. His thumb traced her cheekbone lightly, and the urge to explore her features, to commit each to memory seized him. He pushed himself into a sitting position, and slowly, tenderly pressed his lips to hers. "Keep your eyes closed." He murmured, not quite a command, but he knew she would listen.

He lifted her in his arms, again the movement slow and deliberate. He was going to take his time. He offered up a silent thanks to the heavens, a God he insisted he didn't believe in, for the ability to do so. Placing her ever so gently on the bed, he leaned down next to her. Pressing his lips to hers again for just a moment, before moving them first to one eyelid, then the other.

He didn't stop until his lips had kissed every inch of her face, stopping to press a lingering kiss to her smiling mouth. He was nowhere near finished yet. His hands replaced his lips, his sensitive fingertips tracing over the line of her jaw, the soft curve of her lips, reveling in the smooth porcelain skin of her cheeks. He even explored her ears, from tip to lobe, and then running his fingers carefully through her hair. He skillfully massaged her scalp, wringing a content sigh from her lips.

He smiled down at her, and almost as if she knew, her eyes snapped open. "I love you." She stated simply. "I love you too." He was surprised at how hoarse his voice sounded. Her eyes took on a mischievous glint, and as he leaned down to kiss her, she wrapped her arms around him and dragged him down onto the bed, scooting over so he was sprawled out beside her. She leaned over him, whispering huskily in his ear," My turn. Close your eyes."

He suppressed a shiver that coursed through his body at her low voice, always sexy, but when she tried, he found absolutely irresistible. He closed his eyes dutifully, but couldn't resist mumbling, "Yes mistress." She released a low growl that ended up sounding more like a purr, before she began to copy his earlier performance, kissing every inch of his face, though she paused to run her smooth cheek to his stubble covered one. Her kiss to his lips was not so tender, but was hot, filled with passion. He responded immediately, acknowledging the change in mood readily.

She lifted one leg over his body to straddle his hips, her hands making a quick run through his hair, traveling palm down over his rough stubble and down to his shirt, not breaking the kiss. His own hands reached up, easing under the stretchy tank top she had thrown on. Suddenly a need to have her exposed again seized him, and he gripped the fabric and tugged it up over her head. She caught on quickly and leaned away to help him, snagging the hem of his shirt and pulling it off as well.

He sat up, with her still on his lap, their bare torso's pressed together. The heat, always present between them, a constant fiery undertone to every interaction, increased exponentially, headed towards supernova as their lips connected again. Sweet touches became something else entirely as they melded together, so close they hardly counted as two. Moans of pleasure filled the room, from who they originated from they couldn't tell and didn't care.

They simply couldn't get enough of each other. It was always like this, she would always respond this way to him, and he to her. His sleep pants were kicked off, and her underwear slid down her legs, his hands splayed across her lower back as hers buried themselves in his hair. His lips left hers only to latch on to neck, nibbling at the exposed skin below her earlobe as his hands trailed up her back to her shoulders. He couldn't resist growling possessively, "Mine."

She shivered, not simply at his hot breath on her skin, but all that the word implied, and the fact that he was right. It _felt_ right. But there was more to it than that, because just as she was his, he was hers. It would always be that way. "Yes." She tried to feed everything into that one word, that single syllable, and locked her eyes with his, blue gray meeting his cobalt blue. With that single look they said something that couldn't be explained with a million words. He rolled suddenly, so that he was positioned atop her.

With a groan he kissed her again, wondering how he could possibly want someone so much, how he could love her so much. He'd always known, had always kept a secret hidden hope that maybe she felt it too, but had refused to acknowledge it, his pain always reminding him how he wasn't good enough. How he would fail her. But he could now, he could have everything he'd ever wanted and more, but that wasn't enough for him now. He was going to give her what she wanted; because making her happy was the only way he could get even close now.

He closed his eyes, afraid for a moment that she would see how much she had of him, how completely hers he was. Her hand on his face made them open again, and when he looked at her, he saw something in her eyes, and recognized it as exactly what he was feeling. He wasn't alone anymore. Grasping her hand, he twined their fingers together and thrust into her.

He kissed her softly, hesitating a moment, before he slowly started to move. Every time they collided he was shocked at the intensity of the sensations, her warmth surrounding him, and her simple beauty took his breath away. Their pace increased and their rhythms synchronized immediately, in that effortless way that only two lovers connected at the soul can have.

Energy pooled in her stomach in anticipation, and as he surrounded her, his smell and taste and feel of him inside her, her orgasm shredded her body. It shot through her system, igniting every nerve in her body, spreading like wildfire till it reached her vocal chords, and she called out his name.

He was right behind her, locked in one of the most powerful orgasms of his life. He roared her name into her hair, spilling himself inside her. He collapsed beside her in a boneless heap, and they both struggled to regain their breath as they came down from the high.

Finally he pulled her to his chest. "I sincerely hope this becomes a regular thing." He grinned widely. "I can definitely handle that."

**Fluffy smut abound, but I can't seem to get anything else to come forward. Ill update soon. Hey and leave a review maybe? Thanks for reading. **


	12. Melodies

**Okay everyone, am I the only one who's worried as hell about the House episode coming up? Anyways… here's some more of that happy Huddy you guys crave. Enjoy!**

Lisa Cuddy observed from the doorway as the infamous Gregory House breathed down the neck of the poor soul moving his beloved piano, a small smile playing at her lips. He was hovering, the worry lines prominent in his face, as harassed them for every misstep. They were the best movers in town, and though they were doing rather well given current conditions, they probably wouldn't hold under the assault much longer.

"Idiots! Look out! There is a WALL there, which happens to kinda put movement to a halt, especially when it meets a certain very expensive musical instrument." Greg momentarily wished he had his cane to whack said idiot on the head as soon as the piano was in place, then dismissed it quickly. He had been living with Lisa for nearly two months now, the moving company only just now being able to schedule him in. He didn't even know what had happened to his cane in the move, transferring the few things he actually wanted to keep from his apartment to Cuddy's home had taken only two trips.

Now the final piece was coming in, and this would above all make it THEIR home. The thought of sharing anything with her sent a wave of warmth from his heart to his toes, not that he would admit to it while not under duress. The hospital had of course found out about their relationship, but they hadn't exactly been hiding it, and while the board had kicked up a fuss about working conditions, the dynamic hadn't changed, if anything, it had gotten better.

A small grin escaped before he resumed his most ominous glower for the movers benefit. He supposed that all their sexual tension was so much easier to handle when it was relieved later. He heard a loud throat clearing from behind him, and it distracted him from his task. "How long have you been standing there?" She grinned, "Long enough to feel sorry for these poor guys. Greg come 'on, let's go get something to eat." He walked over willingly enough, stealing a kiss before moving on into the kitchen. She gave a conspiratorial wink to the workers, who sighed in relief, before going to join him.

Later that night they lay together, snuggled in her bed. Our bed, she thought to herself with a grin. His fingers brushed her arm lightly, tapping out music that only he could hear, using her as his instrument. Suddenly he sat up, "I'm going to go play. I had nearly forgotten the piano." She smiled in anticipation, remarking teasingly, "Well I did keep you rather distracted." He shook a finger at her, the playful light in his eyes ruining the reproachful gesture, "We'll punish you for that later, but now come' on. I've got something I want to show you."

He hopped up out of bed, throwing on a pair of sleep pants from the floor, and nearly jogged from the room. She watched him until he was gone, admiring first his bare chest, the well developed muscle there, and then observing happily the ease with which he moved. His gait wasn't perfect, never would be, but since he'd been exercising for months, you could only tell it was off if you watched closely.

She would always be thankful for that Ketamine treatment that had changed his life, and hers. Piano music filtered down the hall, and she hopped up, throwing on the closest clothes she found, which turned out to be a pair of underwear and one of his shirts. The shirt reached mid thigh, which she deemed decent enough for a trip to her living room.

She walked into the living room to find him situated at his baby grand, his back to her. She padded up softly, not speaking, just tracing the muscles in his back lightly with her finger tips.

"I… I wrote this a while back. Before…" She knew what he meant by before. Before the treatment. Before them. She gave his shoulders a light reassuring squeeze, letting him know she understood and wanted him to continue. He took a deep calming breath, and began to play.

The music flowed from his fingertips as they flew across the keys. It seemed effortless. The music was a gateway to his soul, pouring out waves of emotion. Sadness, grief, longing, remorse, everything told more clearly than if it had been spelled out in neon lights. She felt his tension slowly release as he settled into the music, and knew somehow that his eyes were closed.

Hers were filling with tears, the music so poignant, it pierced right through her. Suddenly she felt his shoulders shake, and heard laughter mingling with the melody, which suddenly changed. It wasn't sudden, but flowed smoothly, the mood changing. It seemed that hope weaved its way in, followed quickly by triumph, cheer, contentedness, and somehow, love. The music trailed to a stop, ending with a note of peace.

His hands left the keys almost reluctantly, reaching up to grasp her hands from his shoulders. He turned around to face her on the bench. She spoke in an awed whisper, "That was… I don't know a word strong enough. What is it called?" He looked away, unsure of himself, but her reaction spurred him on, "It's called Cuddy's Serenade." She was shocked, that had been about her? She had no words to express her happiness, not just about the song, but that he had played it for her, exposed himself like that, even knowing how it could hurt. She refused to hurt him, instead she slid onto his lap.

Her legs on either side of him on the piano bench, she kissed him hard. He pulled back after a moment, desire darkening his eyes, swirling with amusement, "I take it you like it then." She rolled her eyes at his arrogant smirk, "Shut up." He chuckled, "Is that all you've go-" His retort was cut off by her lips on his, and he brought his arms up, his hands moving to cup her breasts, tweaking the nipples between his thumb and forefinger. She growled playfully against his lips before biting down on the bottom and pulling lightly.

A giddy moan broke from his throat, and his hips jerked upwards involuntarily. A low chuckle escaped her throat. His hands squeezed her breasts lightly, before his thumbs flicked the nipples simultaneously. Now it was her turn, a loud sound bursting from her lips, to be caught in his throat. Standing, he waited for her legs to wrap around his hips before taking them to the bedroom, and the house soon became filled with the sound of their love making, a music no instrument could ever replicate.

**Okay then everyone… hope you liked it! What did you all think of that house episode tonight? I've still got 2 hours before it comes on where I live. Hope you all enjoyed! Should have an update tomorrow or the day after. Please leave a review? Thanks for reading. **


	13. Roses

**Woohoo! Chapter 13! Thanks again to everyone who's been reading/reviewed/story alert etc, its so awesome to see and the reviews do great things for my writing process, kicks me into gear so to speak. Anyway this one contains absolute shameless smut, so any eyes that wish to avoid should probably skip the majority of this chapter. (forgive me, my mind has been so perverted lately, and that last Episode did Nothing to help! Half naked Hugh… just.. yeah) anyways… enjoy! **

Another two months passed for the blissfully happy couple. Against all odds, House had finally come out on top, Vicodin free, and in love. He had finally managed to stop wondering if the pain had returned, nearly 6 months having passed since the successful Ketamine treatment with no relapse.

The hospital had been abuzz about their Dean of medicine finally hooking up with the head of Diagnostics, a pairing that had undergone years of speculation and bets. The gossip had tamed down somewhat, but the bets and speculation had only changed topic. Now instead of wondering when the two would finally do the horizontal mambo, they pondered how often, where, and how they did it. Many male faculty members were sure Dr. Cuddy was the boss at home as well as at work, their fantasies about a certain tight skirt wearing administrator feeding their analysis. The majority of the staff, however, was sure that Dr. House's powerful personality made him the boss in the bedroom.

The rumor mill was turning with fresh gossip this morning, revolving of course around a certain couple. A large quantity of roses had appeared in Dr. Cuddy's office that morning. People unanimously assumed that they were from Dr. House, but they wondered why. Roses for his girlfriend didn't exactly mesh with his usual snarky and sarcastic charm.

Meanwhile in Cuddy's office…

"You're just doing this to screw with them." It wasn't a question, just a statement of fact. Her arms were crossed as she leaned against the front of her desk. He pretended to look offended, "What are you talking about? Can't a guy do something romantic for his girlfriend? Roses are in the good boyfriend handbook you know." She raised one eyebrow quizzically, "And you've read the good boyfriend handbook? I know you, this is not your style. I do know what is, so what is your goal, if not to mess with the staff?"

He attempted a look of angelic innocence, but his horns seemed to be the only thing supporting his halo. She smirked at the mental image of House as a devil, horns and tail and pitchfork included, "You know they'll just assume you did something wrong and this is your over the top apology." She waved a hand, indicating the roses covering nearly every surface of her office.

He grinned, confirming her earlier observation with a devilish glint in his eyes, mischief spelled out clearly in the deep blue. He nearly stalked towards her, his steps slow and deliberate, not stopping until his body was just inches from hers, she felt her body begin to react to his proximity immediately. "Well of course, Cuddles. I stand to make upwards of 100 bucks if I can confirm that we have angry make up sex on your desk. Can't have makeup sex without first making up."

She rolled her eyes, struggling to remain impassive as his presence enveloped her, "House, we also need to have a fight to make up from, though I'm sure that can be arranged." The last bit was pushed out through clenched teeth, her control slipping from her fingers as she responded to him, like she always did.

His hands had been exploring her body, finding places he knew now by heart, places he knew would make her putty in his capable hands. She found herself getting angry at how easily he manipulated her body, and began to lightly stroke his thigh. Let it be said that on the subject of Houses body, she knew his just as well as he knew hers.

"Now now, Cuddles," He admonished in a husky voice, his lips finding their way to her ear, "I figured you would appreciate me skipping ahead to the fun part… oh and you know how I like it when you get angry. Back to House now am I? I'll have to fix that." Now she felt truly ridiculous, how could those words send shivers down her spine, practically panting on her desk, and she was actually considering going along with his crazy idea. Screw it, she was past the consideration stage, she was to the point where she would be disappointed if he were to stop.

He didn't disappoint. His palms slid along her skirt clad thighs, before tugging her blouse up and out of the skirt and working the tiny buttons. His hands continued their work, tossing the blouse over his shoulder and then pulling insistently at her skirt until it was pooled up around her hips. She glanced over his shoulder, noting that the blinds were all shut and the door closed.

He of course noticed, perceptive as he was, "Nobody is gonna come in, Lisa." His voice hummed into her ear, and lips caught her earlobe momentarily, "Your heart is racing. Your breathings accelerated," His voice was pitched low and his breath was hot and intoxicating on her throat, "You're starting to sweat, and I can practically smell the pheromones you're putting out." At that he buried his nose into her hair and inhaled deeply, taking in her scent, one of his favorite smells on the planet. It mingled deliciously with the fragrance of the roses in the air. His lips then began to trace down the column of her throat, leaving love bites like bread crumbs in his wake.

His fingers felt their way up her inner thigh till they reached her underwear, her arousal immediately evident to his searching fingers. He quickly pulled the underwear down and off, stuffing them into the pocket of his shirt. His fingers moved back, and in their exploration they skimmed across a deliciously sensitive spot and moan escaped her throat.

"Shhh now, love, "he murmured, "Wouldn't want to alert the whole clinic now would we." In her addled state she let that comment slide, instead reaching for the fastening on his jeans, pulling them down along with his boxers. It was immediately evident that she was not the only one turned on by their little tryst.

"Oh god Greg just shut up already. I want you right now, is that what you want to hear?" At this point she didn't care, she just wanted him inside her, all around her. She wanted to feel the way only he could provide for her. He seemed only too happy to oblige, his game forgotten.

With just a single step and thrust of his hips he slammed into her, and they both groaned simultaneously as starbursts of pleasure exploded behind their eyes. He slid out almost all the way before slamming in again, and again, each time a wave of pleasure travelled through her body.

His arm looped under one of her thighs, pulling it up, changing the angle and intensifying the sensations. Now it was a pure tsunami of sensation, gooseflesh breaking out across her skin. He picked up speed, thrusting harder, deeper, grinding his hips against hers.

The pressure was building, but he held it at bay, always the gentleman. "Break apart for me Lisa." He panted. Almost as if it had been waiting on his words, she catapulted over the edge. He crushed his lips against hers, catching his name as she called it out, sufficiently muffling it. As her inner muscles clenched around him, he followed her over the edge, suppressing his out shout of completion as he emptied himself into her. He buried his face in the hollow of her shoulder, catching his breath.

Suddenly, a cat-got-the-canary grin bloomed on his face, and he leaned back to look in her eyes. He waggled his eyebrows at her, his mood abruptly playful and mischievous. "Well now, looks like I've got some money to win. Wanna go out to eat tonight? I'll buy." He winked, and she slapped his arm, giggling. She had yet to come down from her high, and couldn't be bothered to summon up the proper level of disdain. This was typical house behavior, and she had to admit, she loved every minute of it.

He pulled his clothes back on, only half attempting to straighten up his shirt, leaving it rumpled from where she had bunched it in her clenched fists. He politely handed her blouse back to her, that shit eating grin still present. He waited until she had it mostly buttoned up before stealing a quick kiss, turning on his heel to leave.

He pulled open the door, the hustle and bustle of the clinic floating through the opening. "YOU DIDN'T LOCK THE DOOR!" Her whisper was outraged, "Anyone could have walked in! You said you-" He cut her off quickly, the grin widening," I never said it was locked, I said no one was going to come in. AND I was right." He slipped out, closing the door behind him.

She heaved a heavy sigh, then her eyes widened for a moment before snapping closed. Bastard still had her underwear.

House patted his pocket, grinning in triumph as he headed for the stairs. When he reached the fourth floor he blew right by his office to head to Wilsons. Bursting in without knocking in his usual style, he was surprised to find him sitting alone, and apparently, waiting for him.

"Guess who's about to win a bet?" He started in without greeting, pulling the panties from his pocket and waving them in the air. Wilsons jaw dropped before he snapped it closed, regaining his composure. "How do I know you didn't just get her to give you the underwear and trick me?" House laughed out loud, startling himself, "Do I look like I just asked her for her underwear?"

Wilson observed the rumpled clothing, still creased from her hands, and his face, still flushed and his eyes bright. He grumbled, "Nope. You look like… well, we both know. Damn, she must seriously love you." House waggled his eyebrows, "Nah I'm just too much of a stud." His expression suddenly lost all sense of joking, "She does love me. I think just as much as I love her."

Wilson's eyebrows skyrocketed to his hairline at the sudden confession. He knew it, but had never heard his friend actually say it. He stood up to walk around the desk to him, clapping him on the shoulder, "I'm happy for you, House." House allowed a small smile before stepping back, breaking the contact. "I know." He strode out of the office, stopping for a moment to call over his shoulder, "And wipe that sappy grin off your face." Wilson made no move to do so, and the sappy grin only seemed to widen. Finally, his best friend was getting a little happiness.

**Okay next chapter should be an interesting one. Hope everyone liked this one! Next chap should be up by tomorrow hopefully. Leave a review if you like, and thanks for reading! **


	14. Operation Bootylicious

**Sorry it's taken me so long to get this one written guys, I've already gotten a chapter ahead but this one just didn't want to be written. Still it's basically a filler chapter, but next ones gonna be a good one. Enjoy! **

The sound of her alarm dragged Lisa from sleep. She groaned loudly, and reached across Greg's warm body to slap down the snooze button. Snuggling back into his side, she closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of his body and the quiet of the morning. Months had passed in relative quiet, and her relationship with Greg had only grown stronger. The sex was still nothing short of amazing, seeming to have gotten better with time. They knew each other's bodies as well as they knew their own, she supposed, so it made sense.

Peeking up at House, she smiled. He was sound asleep, his breathing deep and even. She loved how relaxed he looked when he slept, at peace. The look had been seeping steadily into his everyday expressions, replacing the harsh brooding frowns with light playful grins. Her smile widened as she thought about it.

She'd never really figured House could change, but she had never thought to factor in how much the pain had altered him. His usual playful personality had burst back into bloom, after being shut away for so long. Of course he still was stubborn as always, and a few fights had sprung up over his insane way of treating patients. Making up was always…satisfying. She glanced away over at the clock, realizing how much time had passed as she lay there in thought. Sliding reluctantly from bed, she pressed a soft kiss to his brow before leaving the room to go through her morning routine.

As soon as she left the room, House's eyes snapped open, and he reached over to his bedside table to grab his phone. His thumbs flew over the keys as he tapped out a message. She is up. Operation Bootylicious is ago. Less than a minute later, his phone lit up with a text message Roger… why Bootylicious again? House grinned, before sending back, You seriously have to ask? He shut off the phone, placing it back on the nightstand, before closing his eyes, going over the plan. If he had his way, this would be one terrible day for Cuddy, and one of the best.

After finishing her yoga and getting dressed, she tiptoed into the room. It was his day off, and she knew he would sleep in, probably until noon, but she couldn't resist stealing one kiss before heading off to the hospital. She crept over to his side of the bed, keeping an eye on his chest to be sure his breathing stayed even. He'd always been a deep sleeper, but she didn't wanna chance it. She leaned down, brushing her lips against his, breathing in his masculine scent, hoping to hold onto it throughout her day. She had scheduled an easy workday, nothing to strenuous, but there would be no chance run ins with him today, so she would take what she could get.

As soon as he heard the front door close, he leapt from bed, throwing on clothes as he shuffled out the door, today was going to be busy, he had lots of hell to raise, errands to run, and people to see. He rubbed his hands together, this would be a good day.

**This is very very short, because I don't really plan on elaborating much on the plan he's got set for Cuddy. The next chapter will mention it briefly, but it's more of a means to an end then an actual plot line. Sorry if anyone is disappointed. I've already got the next chapter ready to publish, but a few reviews would be much appreciated. Again, terribly sorry for the huge space between updates. I've got another story on my brain that wishes to be written out. Anyways… hope you enjoyed, next chapter will be up tonight. Thanks for reading! **


	15. Pinch Me

**This chapter… I'm pretty happy with it. I heard the song on the radio and just couldn't get it out of my head. It feels like such a good Huddy song, pre-bombshells of course (who's still bitter? Not me… nooo sir. Sigh) anyways hope you all enjoy! **

Lisa Cuddy pulled into her driveway, exhausted from the day's activity. She could have sworn someone was intentionally sabotaging her, keeping her there late. She had wanted to get home hours ago, and had been surprised at Greg's easy acceptance of her late workday. She sent up a silent thanks that she hadn't had to deal with any lawsuits aimed at her Diagnostician. Now she thought about it, there hadn't really been any complaints about him in the last few months they had been together.

She smiled. He really seemed to have changed an awful lot since the successful Ketamine treatment. So guilt ridden she had been after the infarction, that to be able to help heal him, if it was only ridding him of his pain, was a great relief. Observing the house, she noticed that she didn't see any of the lights on. Strange, since he should have been home all day.

She felt a twinge of disappointment, usually on a late workday he would have a glass of wine and a plate of takeout waiting for her. She wondered briefly if he had gotten bored and headed to a bar. She sighed, knowing she would probably be woken up at some ungodly hour to go pick him up.

Unlocking the door and stepping in, the first thing she noticed were the candles, and with an even greater shock, rose petals were sprinkled over the floor, leading to the living room. She shook her head, _must have fallen asleep at work and someone will wake me up shortly. Well, this dream looks promising. I'll just follow along_.

Soft strains of acoustic guitar began to flow into the entryway from the living room, and her feet moved on autopilot toward the sound, stumbling lightly as she heard Greg's voice join in,

"Forever can never be long enough for me, to feel like I've had long enough with you."

His voice was delightfully rough and rich sounding, his low baritone carrying easily through the house.

"Forget the world now we won't let them see, but there's one thing left to do."

She rounded the corner to find more candles lit around the room, while House stood there in the center, holding a guitar. He wore that blue shirt she loved so much on him, the one that accentuated his beautiful blue eyes. _This dream was really something so far…_

"Now that the weight has lifted, Love has surely shifted my way. And marry me, today and every day, marry me. If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café, say you will."

His lips quirked up slightly at the shocked look on her face, and she felt her jaw drop. Surely he wasn't… His head nodded, as if in confirmation of her thoughts, and then he jerked his chin at a chair in front of him that she hadn't noticed.

"Together can never be close enough for me, to feel like I am close enough to you."

She felt her eyes begin to water, and as she reached the chair, she fell more than sat on it, blaming the sudden weakness in her knees. His rich scent filled the air, blending with the roses and candles and she marveled at how good this dream was. She would really be sad to wake from it.

"You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you, and you're beautiful."  
Her happy tears welled up further at the expression on his face, threatening to spill over.

"Now that the wait is over, And love has surely showed her my way. Marry me. Today and every day, marry me. If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café, say you will"

He winked, knowing she was thinking of the 20 years it had taken them to finally reach this point. She felt the urge to pinch herself, just to be sure, and just barely suppressed it. Just in case, she didn't wanna wake up yet.

"Promise me, you'll always be, happy by my side. I promise to, sing to you, when all the music dies. So marry me."

The last bit he spoke more than sang with his voice low and somber. The tears had spilled over and she didn't fight them. He laid the guitar gently beside him on the floor, and stepped directly in front of her, dropping to one knee as he did so. He reached into his shirt pocket, pulling out a bright circlet of silver. The ring was beautiful, small diamonds inlaid around a larger one in the center, directly next to it a small sapphire, startlingly blue, twinkled in the low candlelight.

"Lisa Cuddy, you are the most amazing, beautiful, intelligent, funny and downright sexy woman I have ever known. You pull off everything you do with style and grace, and I can't imagine spending a single day of the rest of my life without you in it. I want you all to myself, but more than that, I want to spend forever making you as happy as you'll make me if you say yes. So please, will you marry me?"

The love that filled his eyes was only tempered slightly by uncertainty and vulnerability. She said nothing at first, until finally she finally spoke, placing her palms to his cheeks. "Gregory House," She sighed, and the worry in his eyes increased, "What took you so long? Of course I'll marry you." A brilliant smile burst into shining life on his face, his eyes glowing bright cerulean. With a near shout of delight, he lifted her out of the chair and into his arms for a resounding kiss.

When they finally parted, his eyes grew nearly sad again, his face completely serious as he choked out, "Thank you." Her brows rose in surprise, "You're welcome. Now what are you thanking me for?" His voice was hoarse with emotion, "For staying with a miserable bastard like me." She let loose an exasperated sigh and stroked his face, her voice firm but soothing, "Greg, can you honestly tell me that you've been miserable these past few months? because to be honest, you seem to be the happiest I've ever seen you."

He glanced away briefly, his analytical mind scanning over his memories, and then he met her eyes again as he reached his conclusion, "No." She smiled reassuringly at him, "Then I think we're okay." His return grin made her heart skip a beat, "Yeah."

He grasped her left hand, sliding the ring onto her finger smoothly, admiring the way it caught the light. It fit perfectly. He then twined his fingers with hers, his other burying itself in her hair as he pressed a tender kiss to her lips. She responded quickly, and just as the need for air was making itself known, she pulled back suddenly. She used the fingers of her right hand to grab a bit of flesh on her hip and pinched hard. "OUCH!" Greg's eyebrows skyrocketed to his hairline, his expression expressing his incredulity at her behavior, "What did you do that for?" She just shook her head, releasing her million kilowatt smile, "just checking I guess." And before he could comment further, she stopped his lips with hers, there were no more words for a long while after that.

**So what did you think? I think It might have been severely OOC on the sweetness bit, but I just had to do it. Leave a review if you like! Thanks for reading!**


	16. Congratulations

**I haven't been posting for this for so long and I apologize for the wait. I'll just have to warn you that I don't really have a plan for this story, just gonna go along with whatever comes to my brain. But just saying, I LOVE happy Huddy, so that's what I'm gonna write in this, if only to get it out of my system. I've pretty much resigned myself to the fact that if I want my characters even remotely content, it has to be OOC for a lot of it, so if you can't handle it, don't read. Sorry. Anyways, THANK YOU to everyone who's favorited or reviewed or just read, I appreciate you so much. Enjoy! **

Greg opened his eyes to a cool February morning, the weak sunlight leaking into the room. Lisa's head was currently pillowed on his chest, wrapped around his body like a vine, his left arm wrapped around her, resting on her lower back. Her left hand rested on his chest, and a smile tweaked his lips as he spotted the way the ring on her third finger sparkled in the low light. His heart felt heavy in his chest, filled to bursting with love for the woman next to him, and not so surprisingly, a happiness that he had been left without for the better part of his life.

It still shocked him to think that no more than 9 months ago he had still been miserable, in pain and lonely, caught in a self destructive downward spiral. It seemed oddly fitting that the span it took for a new life to grow would be the time it took for his life to change so drastically, moving in an entirely new direction. The about face from then to now seemed all the more powerful now, with his fiancé resting in his arms, the woman he loved with everything inside him.

A woman who at that moment stirred, releasing a yawn and then stretching like a cat before burrowing further into his side. "How long have you been awake?" She murmured. How she knew he'd been awake he didn't know, but it was just one more thing he loved about her.

Keeping his voice pitched low he whispered, "Not long. Didn't wanna risk waking you and suffering death by dragon breath." He smirked down at her as she harrumphed in protest, not quite awake enough to formulate a witty comeback. "Hey it's not like your breath doesn't stink." Suddenly gripping his right nipple between her thumb and forefinger and tweaking it. He yelped, more in surprise than pain, before catching her hand in his, ensuring the safety of his nipples for now.

"Well future wife, I'd say you'll have to get used to it. Otherwise… no morning sex for you." He smirked down at her, currently grinding his morning wood into her hip. She chuckled, rolling her eyes, even as her heart leapt, "Yes because of course _you_ can suffer dragon breath for a good lay." He smiled before leaning down to kiss her, his hands drifting to her waist and tugging at the sleep shorts she was wearing. "The things I suffer for."

Later that day, House had just sent the team off to run tests on their newest patient when Wilson burst into his office. "You're getting married!" House spared him a glance then returned his eyes to the whiteboard of symptoms. The attention wasn't really necessary, but if he could convince Wilson he was busy, he might go away. "Yes that's what happens when you propose to someone. I faintly recall you being involved in that process." Wilson gave him a glare that he could practically feel rather than see as he placed his hands on his hips, "You tricked me into being involved in that mess. She actually said yes?"

House grunted in annoyance, giving up because his friend obviously wasn't leaving until he had instilled some valuable moral lesson. "Seeing as you saw the ring on her finger at some point this morning, or else you wouldn't be here being a pain in my ass, then yes, obviously she did agree to marry me. Now get on with the lecture. I have important things to – OOF" His words were cut off as the oncologist stepped up to him and embraced him in a bear hug, lifting him up off his feet. House was surprised that Wilson could do so, even as he tried to escape, but his friend had taken care to trap his arms, so he settled for aiming a swift kick to Wilsons shin.

"OUCH!" House was dropped unceremoniously as Wilson proceeded to hop about on one leg, gripping his injured limb in his hands. If House hadn't been so off put by the display of affection he would have been laughing hysterically. "What the hell was that for?" Wilson finally stopped hopping about and gingerly put his leg down on the ground. "It was a HUG you ASS! I was congratulating you!" House worked to keep a scowl in place even as a smile was trying to quirk up his lips, "Well, a little warning would be nice next time you go congratulating me jimmy boy. And be thankful I no longer carry a cane."

Wilson winced, but then his dopey grin, which he had barely concealed upon arrival to the conference room, bloomed on his face in full force. "House you're getting married. Have you set a date yet? Do you have a wedding planner? OOOH can I help?" House raised a single brown before snorting in disgust, "Wilson, you're such a girl. Though I suppose with three weddings under your belt you can handle one more. " The jab didn't weaken Wilsons good spirits in the slightest. "This is fantastic! I'll go talk to Lisa right away. I'll bet she wants it outdoors… and in spring, yes, that…" His voice trailed off as he spun on his heel and exited the room, not even tossing a goodbye over his shoulder as House stood there by the bulletin board, not sure whether he should be amused or annoyed by his friends behavior. He shrugged, then loped off into his inner office to hunt up his PSP, settling into his chair to distract himself for a few hours while he waited for his team to return with the test results.

**This is it for a little while. I've kind of had a new idea sprung on me, should be up soon so you'll want to go check it out. Hope you all enjoyed, please leave a review on your way out! Thanks for reading. **


	17. Surprise

**Here's the next installment in Keep Breathing. Enjoy!**

House groaned as he rolled to his left, his arm reaching out and finding Lisa's side of the bed empty. Deprived of her warm curves pressed against his side, sleep had quickly abandoned him, so he sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed before standing. His eyes still heavy with sleep, he staggered through the dimly lit bedroom to the connecting master bathroom.

Upon reaching the doorway, he heard a sound that he knew well, and felt his heart jump into his throat. Lightly tapping the open door, surely left that way in her haste to make it in time, he saw her. Her lean body was curled around the toilet, her skin of a sallow, yellowish green complexion.

"You're pregnant." It wasn't a question, just a statement of fact.

Cuddy just sighed, not arguing because she knew he was right. Even as her stomach roiled with morning sickness, her heart was doing some flip flopping of its own. She had tried so hard to get pregnant, and now it seemed her dream had come true. She lifted her head from its position over the toilet bowl, wanting to see his eyes, to gauge his reaction, and felt her heart drop when she saw his back turned to her as he left the room.

She had thought for sure he would react differently; she had been so sure that this man, the Greg she now knew, would at least talk to her about it. She heaved a sigh, curling tighter around the toilet. Suddenly she heard footfalls coming back down the hallway.

Greg appeared in the doorway, carrying a washcloth in one hand, and a glass of ginger ale in the other.  
He placed the glass on the counter top and then proceeded to sit down behind her. Directly behind her, his chest pressing into her back as his arms wrapped around her, his left palm resting over her belly, the spot were even now, a new life was beginning to grow inside her.

"Lise, you're pregnant." His whisper filled with a near childlike wonder. He handed her the warm wet washcloth and she wiped first her forehead, and then her mouth. Reaching for the ginger ale, she took a swig, rinsing the taste of bile from her mouth before taking another sip. They sat on the floor of their bathroom in the early morning, and he held her while they waited for the nausea to subside.

House and Cuddy entered the hospital together, the fingers of his right hand twined with those of her left. Cuddy's free hand traced over her stomach, the beginnings of her pregnancy belly already evident beneath her fingers. Making their way to the exam room, a nurse assured them the doctor would be in shortly and ducked out of the room, breathing a sigh of relief when House said nothing, just sat by Cuddy's side, still holding her hand. Even Lisa herself was surprised by her fiancés behavior. She had not expected him to be so calm about the whole thing.

She hadn't expected him to be so attentive. He had been amazing for her this week, offering foot rubs and massages, waiting with crackers and a washcloth when her morning sickness subsided. It had taken her a day or two for her to get over her surprise enough to not stare at her like he'd suddenly grown a third eye when he would do something for her. Soon enough though, the lack of energy and near constant nausea had worn her down enough that she accepted his actions with gratitude.

Looking at him now, his thumb rubbing soft soothing circles on the back of her hand as he simply stared at her, his blue eyes twinkling. He leaned forward to press his lips to her temple just as the doctor entered the room.

"Lisa, Greg, I'm Dr. Moriarty but you can call me Tina. Looks like we're going to be seeing each other a lot these next few months eh?" Tina was a small woman, a few inches shorter than Cuddy even, but she seemed to be bursting at the seams with excitement. A bright smile seemed locked in place on a face that didn't appear to be able to carry a frown as she shook Cuddy's hand enthusiastically.

Lisa squeezed Greg's hand, trying to convey a warning for him to be nice, sure that the woman was a bit too bubbly for his taste. When she looked over at him however, he seemed to be…smiling back. She clenched her jaw to keep it from dropping to the exam room floor as he stuck out his free hand to shake.

After shrugging off Cuddy's fervent thanks for being able to schedule her on such short notice, Tina instructed Cuddy to pull her top up and unbutton her trousers as she set up the ultrasound machine. Lisa winced as the cold gel hit her belly, and then kept her eyes on Houses face as he watched the screen.

"You won't be able to see much yet, but I should be able to point you in the general direction…" Tina trailed off as she squinted at the screen. Her brows rose in surprise and Houses hand squeezed hers as he spotted the findings. Cuddy felt her heart tighten in her chest as she looked back and forth between Greg and Tina's faces.

"How bout we check the heartbeat?" She set up the machine quickly, stealing a glance at Cuddy as she positioned the probe and turned it on. Instantly the thump of a heartbeat filled the room. It was fast as expected, but there was something weird about it, it seemed to echo strangely. Her eyes shot to Houses face with worry that turned quickly to confusion as she saw the broad smile he wore.

"Well that proves it. Lisa, Greg, seems you two are soon to be the proud parents of not just one baby but two. You appear to be about 6 weeks pregnant with twins. Congratulations."

**Okay so I know nothing about pregnancy, when things are supposed to happen or what, so I'm just gonna wing it from general knowledge, so sorry if I get things wrong. And yes I looked it up, it is possible (and even more likely in fact) for women over age 35 to have twin pregnancy. Something to do with their hormones adjusting or something of the like, so I'm not coming completely out of left field with this. Anyways, hope you enjoyed reading, the next bit should be up within the next few days. I'm gonna be busy… Graduating from high school tonight. Congratulations in order? Or you could just leave a review. Thanks for reading! **


	18. The Bet

**So glad you all enjoyed that last chapter. I figured what's better then a huddy baby? TWO huddy babies of course. On to the story then… enjoy! **

House had never believed himself to be the kind of man to turn to mush at the sight of his unborn child, but then again, a lot of things had surprised him in the past months. The added shock factor of it being his unborn _children_ may indeed be contributing to the large bubble of emotion rising in his chest at the sight of them on the screen. They were so tiny, at the very start of a month's long process that would develop and shape them into the tiny human beings they would become.

The doctor in him insisted that he remain objective, for him to note their normal growth range, for him to casually observe the healthy heartbeats. That part was infinitesimal compared with the swelling of emotion that rose within him, as Greg the father to be marveled at the tiny life forms in his fiancés belly.  
The lump that lodged in his throat when he heard his children's heartbeats for the first time. That part of him that found itself imagining what they would look like, if they would have his eyes or their mothers, if they would have her thick dark hair, and his large height.

Would they inherit their mother's backbone? The thought that his progeny would be handed down both of their parent's stubbornness made him smile. He should be afraid he thought, because unless fate decided to smile on him, his children would be hellions just like their dad.

Pride swelled in him that it was he who could finally give this gift to her, knowing how Lisa had yearned for motherhood. She had given him so much, his life, freedom from his pain, and something he held above all else… her love.

The rest of the day went by in a whirling mess of startlingly fast and horribly slow. House took every opportunity to see Cuddy, stopping in to her office for a quick parry of wits and a kiss. Every chance he got, he would place his hand over her belly, feeling the bulge that was proof of his children resting inside her. He was not surprised to find her hand there beneath his, knowing full well that she needed to be reassured so much more than he did.

Finally they had arrived home, and they barely took the time to make sure the door closed behind them before they were locked in an embrace. Cuddy's hands pushed Houses blazer from his shoulders as his nimble fingers started on the buttons of her blouse. His button soon went in the direction of the floor and her hands dipped beneath his t-shirt to run her palms over the hot skin of his belly.

"Why do you wear so many fucking layers?" She grumbled against his lips, catching the lower between her teeth and pulling, halting his answer. Swearing was rare from her, and a low chuckle broke from his throat, blending with a groan of pleasure at the sensation. In retaliation, he tugged her shirt swiftly and the buttons went free of their moorings with satisfying popping noises. Pulling back he murmured  
"Why do you wear clothes with so many damn buttons?"

Her grumble of protest was obligatory, and almost nonexistent, as his hands made trails of fire up her ribs to cup her breasts in his hands, his thumbs rubbing her nipples through the thin lace of her bra. Backing her down the hallway to the bedroom, House abandoned his tee shirt and her bra along the way, her fingers now working the button on his jeans. He didn't stop until the backs of her knees hit the bed and she flopped back onto the mattress. He finished what she had started on his jeans, shoving them and his boxers down, kicking off his socks and sneakers as she tugged her pants down along with her panties.

House stretched his body atop hers; his lips finding the spot behind her ear that he knew made her toes curl. His hard arousal pressed firmly into her hip as his hands made patterns on her skin, wondering as always how something could be so soft. His mouth moved down the column of her throat to the valley between her breasts before taking one spiked nipple into his mouth.

She arched beneath him, unable and unwilling to hide her pleasure, knowing how much it turned him on that he could please her so. She wondered if he had noticed that his left hand was now caressing her belly, and she smiled, pulling him up to capture his lips with her own. His right hand trailed down over her hip to her inner thigh, gently teasing around her entrance before palming her heat.

His thumb found her clit as his long middle finger slid inside her, finding her wet and ready for him. She moaned as his finger curled inside her, hitting that perfect spot. Her hand fisted in his hair as he inserted another finger, his thumb keeping that pressure on her clit, driving her insane with pleasure. She felt herself hurtling toward the edge, just needing one more push to fall over into the abyss. Almost as if he knew, Houses lips moved to her earlobe, his teeth grazing her skin before he bit down, marking her skin, marking her as his.

That was all she needed to go screaming into her orgasm, his fingers still curling inside her as he kept her flying high, not finished with her yet. He positioned his hips between the cradle of her thighs, his erection prodding her entrance. Leaning back, he locked eyes with her before pushing into her in one long smooth stroke.

He moaned low in his throat at the sensation of her warm walls wrapped tight around his entire length. He started moving in a slow aching rhythm, pulling out almost all the way before pushing in deep. Lisa tilted her hips up to meet his thrusts, the change of angle allowing him to move deeper inside of her, his tip scraping that perfect spot inside her that sent jolts of pleasure up her spine.

He began to rotate his hips, moving in luxurious circles that made both of their eyes roll back in their heads. He felt that stirring and knew he was close. His pace began to increase, not quite so slow now. Their breath mingled together and he placed a sloppy uncoordinated kiss on her bottom lip. Never having fully come down from her first orgasm, she found herself on the knife edge again as he increased the pace, thrusting into her harder and faster, his breathing becoming hitched and uneven as he approached his own orgasm.

She fell over the edge into ecstasy again, this time pulling him along with her. Her name fell from his lips as he exploded deep inside her. He collapsed beside her, pulling her onto his chest as they both attempted to catch their breath. His arms looped around her waist and pulled her close, his right palm rested over her stomach, where the proof of the perfection they created together rested in her womb.

He grinned, recalling his earlier musings in his office. "How much do you wanna bet the little spawn are both boys? A double dose of House trouble to terrorize their poor parents." She snorted laughter, "No way. After the hell you put your parents through, you're gonna have two girls with pretty blue eyes and no cane to beat the boys away with."

His deep laugh joined hers, "No way, there's way too much testosterone in my swimmers to end up with girls. How about this proposition my little baby mama, winner of the bet gets to name the progeny." She lifted her head from his chest for a moment, the locking of eyes substitute for a handshake, "You got yourself a deal."

**Okay folks… huddy smut was requested, and huddy smut you got. ;) hope ya'll enjoyed reading, thanks. Oh and perhaps leave a review on your way out? Thanks for reading. **


	19. News Travels Fast

**Longest chapter I've ever written, so make sure you're all in a comfy seat. Special thanks and Kudos to Gaya Solo, she is fantastic and gave me some awesome ideas for this chapter, most of the credit goes to her. Gaya, my friend, you rock. Don't know how long it'll be till I update next, but thanks to those of you who keep reading, and reviewing, and favoriting, you guys are awesome too! Anyways… on to the chapter. Enjoy!**

*_end of last chapter*_

_She lifted her head from his chest for a moment, the locking of eyes substitute for a handshake, "You got yourself a deal."_

He shifted them so that they lay on their sides facing each other, his left arm looped around her waist, her head pillowed on his right. Her palm rested over his heart, feeling each beat beneath her hand as his warmth washed over her in a comforting shroud. The fingers of his left hand traced random patterns along the skin of her back. They had nearly dozed off when Cuddy broke the silence.  
"Greg?"

"Hmm...?" He mumbled back, keeping his eyes closed.

"When do you want to break the news to the hospital? Can it be tomorrow?" A tinge of excitement leaked into her voice. He opened his eyes to meet hers.  
"I was thinking about that actually." She raised a brow at him. "How about we wait about a week to drop the bomb? It's bound to be a shocker, hearing the dean's caught a double dose of preggo, out of wedlock at that."  
She snorted with laughter, "Yes because this isn't the 21st century, and women are cast out of society with a scarlet letter sewn into their clothes. Honestly, Greg." Her laughter made him smile, and her quick wit caused a stirring in his nether regions, as it always did. He shifted down so he could more easily reach her throat, leaning forward to press a few sweet kisses to it before mumbling into her hair.  
"Come on Lisa; let's just keep this to ourselves for a while."

Unable to resist him as always, she tilted her head back, allowing him better access.  
"Hmmm… okay. But only if you promise it'll just be a week."

"Promise." He replied instantly, kissing and licking his way up the column of her throat and along her jaw line until he reached her lips, nibbling on the lower one, requesting entrance. Her lips parted immediately, allowing his tongue access into her mouth. Hers began to battle with his, the familiar fire he always started in her bursting into roaring, vibrant flame.

The love they made was hot, slow and intense, and they fell into sleep shortly afterwards, arms wrapped around the other, and Greg's hands placed protectively over Lisa's belly.

They arrived at PPTH by 9am, the usual for Cuddy and surely a record for House. Before the two went their separate ways, Greg wrapped his arms around her and whispered into her ear,  
"Remember, we agreed to wait. No going back on your word."

She pressed herself against him, whispering in a low playful voice,  
"What would you do to me if I did?"

He groaned at the feel of her soft, warm flesh,  
"Oh you little minx, I'd just have to punish you. But not here."

She flashed him a sexy little smirk before a stern frown settled over her features,  
"Fine. BUT!" She poked him in the chest, "You're not allowed to tell Wilson beforehand."

A deep chuckle rumbled in his chest,  
"Pouting doesn't become you, Cuddles." He pressed a kiss to her forehead and departed for the stairwell.

Two hours later, Cuddy exited was leaving her office to go to a board meeting when she saw the back of House's head as he exited the hospital, seemingly in a hurry to get somewhere. Spotting Chase she questioned,  
"Why did House just leave the hospital like the place was on fire?"

He shrugged, his handsome face carrying a thoroughly disinterested expression,  
"Don't ask me. He spent most of the morning in Wilson's office. He walked into his office about 45 minutes ago, and got right on the phone. Not 10 minutes ago he hung up and headed for the door. When I asked him where he was going, he said some nonsense about going to see a man about a dog, and told all of us to go do his clinic hours."

Cuddy sighed, not knowing what to make of what was surely one of House's big schemes,  
"Thank you Dr. Chase. Go ahead finish his ours and then go to the ER. We're short staffed today." He nodded in assent and headed off in the direction of the clinic. Cuddy turned toward the elevators. Figuring out what House was up to would have to wait until after her meeting.

Lisa sighed as she left the conference room, thoroughly worn out by the three hour long meeting. She'd had to diffuse a particularly tense situation involving the budget committee for the new pediatric ward. Stepping out of the elevator and walking toward her office, wanting nothing more than to collapse on the couch, she saw Nurse Brenda speaking to a nurse in a stage whisper. She caught her fiancés name and changed her course. Her curiosity at Greg's actions earlier that day returned full force,  
"So what's he done now?"

Brenda attempted to hide her smirk as she replied,  
"Oh surprisingly nothing yet. About two hours ago he walked in the doors with a bunch of bags. Probably from a grocery store, but nobody saw what was inside. Who knows what he's up to."

The only thing Cuddy was sure of was that he was most certainly up to _something_, now she just needed to discover what it was.  
"Thank you for telling me, I'll figure this out shortly, and hopefully prevent possible death and dismemberment."

Brenda nodded and then excused herself, heading to the ER where she was sure to spread the gossip further. Cuddy turned around and headed back to the elevator, stepping in and pressing the number for Greg's floor, unaware of the surprise she had in store.

Upon reaching Greg's office, she simply stared in shock for a moment. The current of passerby flowed around her as heads turned to stare at the once clear, now completely opaque walls of House's office. Smoke filtered beneath the door to the conference room, the air filters working at full capacity to clear the air of the hall and only just doing so.

She entered into the thick cloud of smoke to find House, Foreman, Chase, and Wilson all seated around the conference table, each with a cigar in one hand and a glass of scotch in the other. Among all manner of snacks scattered across the tables surface, a glass that was obviously being used as an ashtray sat in the middle of the group, beside a bottle of scotch. After overcoming her shock, Cuddy spoke in an outraged tone,  
"What the hell is going on in here?"

Greg had turned in her direction when she opened the door, and his eyes lit up with pleasure at the sight of her as he replied in a cheerful tone,  
"Cuddles, my love muffin, I wanted to surprise you! I just told the ducklings here the good news. The missing blonde one took off when the celebratory cigars got lit, probably looking for you even now to snitch on us."

Cuddy wasn't sure if she should be upset by the alcohol and cigar smoke polluting her precious hospital or flattered and amused by Houses desire to spill the beans and terms of affection in front of his fellows. The woman who loved Greg House and the woman who loved her hospital engaged in knockdown drag out catfight in her head, the administrator in her gaining the upper hand as she crossed her arms,  
"Seriously, House, cigars and booze in my hospital? And honestly James, I'm a little disappointed in you."

Wilsons head drooped like a scolded puppy and he sighed, trying to remember how exactly House had convinced him to participate in this.  
_*Flashback to approx. 5 hours earlier*_

_Wilson didn't immediately look up as his friend barged into his office, far too used to the behavior to be startled, even though he still felt strange not having the familiar thud of the cane to announce Houses approach. He finished his paperwork, knowing that House would either launch head long into a diagnoses or settle in until he had Wilson's complete attention before speaking. When the older doctor began to fidget in his spot on the couch Wilson took pity and looked up at him.  
House was grinning from ear to ear as he blurted,  
"Cuddy's pregnant. With twins." _

_Wilson froze in slack jawed surprise, his eyes wide and his body motionless, not sure exactly how to respond. House's huge grin turned into a smirk,  
"Feel free to respond at any time."_

_Wilson shook himself before exclaiming,  
"Wow. Wow! One for each." _

"_That's what she said. ha ha." House interjected with a lecherous grin. Wilson ignored the comment and got up from his chair, circling around his desk to give his friend a hug,  
"Congratulations House. You're gonna be a daddy! Have you found out the sexes yet? Or is it too soon?"_

_House allowed Wilson to hug him for a few seconds before stepping away, grumbling,  
"Thanks, and we won't know for a few more weeks, though I've got my money on boys. Now don't be a girl about this. I need your help." Wilson rolled his eyes, but indicated for House to continue. "I need you to call the nearest grocery store and have them arrange a bottle of scotch and couple bags of snacks, only the good stuff. Tell 'em to have it ready in 15 minutes for pickup." _

_Wilsons brows drew together, confusion in his chocolate brown eyes,  
"Sure. But why not just have them deliver here?" It was Houses turn to roll his eyes. _

"_Because first off, I have other errands to run, and second, if they get sent here, Nurse 'big mouth bitch' Brenda will go blabbing to Cuddy." House stood and crossed the room, opening the door and calling back over his shoulder, "Oh, and you don't breathe a word to Lise, either."_

*_End of Flashback*_

Wilson held up his hands in a gesture of surrender,  
"Lisa I'm sorry. I helped with the scotch and food but that's it, I swear."

Cuddy couldn't help but forgive Wilson, knowing how easily House could manipulate a situation,  
"Okay then. House you didn't answer my question, what's with the cigars and scotch?"

House's grin remained, loving the way she looked when she was pissed off like this,  
" Lise, this is the way a guy celebrates this kind of news."

Cuddy scoffed, trying to hold onto some of her anger as amusement leaked through,  
"Sure, in a 50's movie maybe, but not in a hospital. Who do you think you are, Cary Grant?"

House burst into laughter, and even Foreman cracked a small smirk, Greg adopted Grants accent,  
"Well my darling, you know well enough that I'm much more handsome." Getting up, he snubbed his cigar in the makeshift ashtray and set down his scotch glass, before crossing to Cuddy and holding out his hand. "Come on; let's go to your office. I've got something to show you."

She was still upset about the smoke and alcohol in her hospital, but she was sure Wilson would take care of it now to free himself of some guilt. Her curiosity was now stronger then her anger, so she uncrossed her arms and placed her hand in his, allowing him to lead her out as they made their way to her office.

Once inside her office, Greg directed her to the couch and seated himself next to her, keeping hold of her hand. He sighed and spoke softly,  
"I wanted to surprise you with something, and I knew you wanted the news spread, so I decided to kill two birds with one stone. I went to the apartment and picked up some of my good Cuban cigars, and on my way back, I picked up these." Using his free hand, he reached into the inner pocket of his leather jacket and pulled out a small package.

Upon seeing the contents, she gasped in surprise, happy tears swimming in her eyes,  
"Oh Greg, this is what you went out for?" In her hand she held a pack containing two light blue onesies both with the words, 'Guess Who's Who' in large white letters across the front. She leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips, "Thankyou."

He kissed her back, a soft smile lighting his face,  
"You're very welcome. But that was just part of what I went out for…" He reached into his jacket pocket again, this time pulling out a jewelry box. He opened the lid, exposing a shining silver heart pendant. Three sapphires were set on the heart's surface, near the bottom, and one directly in center. She knew immediately that the two represented the children growing even now in her womb, and the other of course represented him, the man whose place was set firmly in her heart.  
"I love it. I love you."  
He leaned in and kissed her again, pulling her hair back out of the way as he clasped the necklace around her neck.  
"And I love you." Pressing his lips to hers again, he deepened the kiss, her tongue darting out to trace his lip before she suddenly pulled back.  
"Did you tell everyone about the babies?"

He shook his head, stealing another kiss before replying, still unable to get enough of her taste,  
"Nah, just boy wonder and the ducklings."

She tried to hide her disappointment,  
"What about the rest of the staff?"

House responded with a knowing smirk,  
"Oh I'm sure the rest of the hospital will be informed within minutes. Just wait and see."  
Sure enough, not five minutes later a young man entered the lobby carrying no less than a dozen salmon colored roses and a group of balloons with 'babies on the way' emblazoned on them in brilliant eye catching red.

Approaching the front desk, Nurse Brenda signed for the delivery and the boy quickly left. A nosy nurse approached, curious.  
"So who are those for?"

Brenda checked the name on the front of the card,  
"Looks like they are for Dr. Cuddy. That's strange. Know where she is?"

The nurse shrugged, staring at the balloons floating above her head,  
"Probably chasing House around the hospital. What's with the baby balloon? You don't thing she's…WAIT, check the card!"

Brenda opened up the card and gasped in shock.  
"'Lisa, you are the love of my life. Thank you for being the mother of my children too. Love, Greg.' Oh my god we've got to head to the ER and spread the news! Come on I'll leave this on Cuddy's assistant's desk and we'll go together!"

Through the windows of Cuddy's inner office he watched the nurses talk, smirking as he watched his handiwork.  
"Mission Accomplished, consider the news spread."

As usual, House was right. Within twenty minutes the entire hospital knew of Cuddy's pregnancy without her saying a single word. In ones and twos staff members leaked into the office, each offering congratulations. Groups of people passed in front of her doors, walking a bit too slowly and staring just a bit too hard to seem casual. High off of Lisa's happiness and his successful plan, House was in good spirits. The 3 glasses of scotch he had consumed earlier probably aided in his all around enjoyment of the moment.  
"Say, now why don't we go home early today? You're obviously tired, and now that everybody knows, they surely won't mind if you lower your work hours. There also happens to be a rerun of Dirty Dancing on HBO in about forty minutes that's just calling our names. Come on, I mean nobody puts baby in a corner." He said with a wide grin, his eyes twinkling with humor.

Lisa found herself matching his grin with one of her own even as she rolled her eyes. She took his hand in her own and replied,  
"Okay then Johnny, let's go home."

**PHEW that was a long one. Hope everyone enjoyed, maybe leave a review on your way out. Thanks so much for reading **


	20. Code Blue

**Here's the next installment of Keep Breathing! Don't know how soon I'll update again, just started a new job, but I figured I owed you guys an update. Enjoy! **

Today was a big day for House and Cuddy. It was the day they would finally discover the twins sexes. Just as interested in the results was the staff of PPTH. Since the news of Cuddy's pregnancy had spread, Chase had set up bets throughout the hospital, large stakes of cash on the line, nearly every employee standing to lose or win big on the results of the ultrasound.

The consult with Dr. Moriarty was scheduled at 11am that day, and when Greg and Lisa arrived at the hospital that morning, every head turned to stare. House enjoyed the attention, wrapping his arm around Lisa's waist, fingers tracing her growing belly. Stopping at the front desk, he took his mail, then stooped to give Cuddy a kiss. He could tell she was expecting his usual parting peck, and took her by surprise when he kissed her hard, tracing her lower lip with his tongue before entering her mouth, sliding it along hers. She responded quickly, her pregnancy hormones overpowering her usual discrepancies about hospital PDA.

As he pulled back he nibbled a bit on her lip before announcing loudly,  
"That appointments at 11 right?" lowering his voice he continued, "I'll meet you in your office and we'll go together okay?"

She smiles up at him, "Okay, I'll see you then." Giving him a quick peck, she turned on her heel and headed for her office, making sure to give her hips a little extra sway for his benefit.

He watched her as she walked away, noting the way she swung her rear around, knowing he was watching. It made him smile as he turned for the stairwell, excitement welling in his chest at the possibilities of today's discovery laid before him.

Entering his office he tossed his knapsack and jacket on the lounge chair before loping through the connecting door into the conference room, where the ducklings sat waiting for him. He flicked Chase as he passed by on his way to the coffee machine, "Hey bet boy, consult's today. I'd like my winnings in cash please." Chase rubbed his ear, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"You seem awfully confidant for something you can't control, how can you be sure it's not girls?" Forman asked with a smirk. House scoffed.

"That's obvious. I'm a stud, my swimmers only produce big strong boys." He made a big show of puffing out his chest and adjusting his hair, speaking slowly as if to toddlers. Chase chuckled and everyone else rolled their eyes. Foreman stood up and made his way to the door, "Going to do my clinic hours." He called over his shoulder and left.

House stood also, sipping his coffee, "No patient today. Go follow him. Don't bother looking for me, either." Then he made his way out of the office as well.

Chase sighed, standing and stretching, before holding out a hand to help Cameron up. She raises an eyebrow at him but takes it anyway, letting go and awkwardly shoving her hands into the pockets of her coat. He holds open the door and they remain silent on their way to the elevator, House already gone. The thought floats through their minds at the same time, _What is House up to now?_

Barging into Wilsons office in his usual style, he crosses to the sofa and flops down gracefully, managing not to spill a drop of his coffee. Wilson watched House from the corner of his eye, trying to gauge the reason for his visit from his behavior. Houses fingers tap rapidly on his coffee cup, and his foot taps on the arm of the sofa, sneakers scuffing the leather. Wilson sighs, "Well, make yourself at home. What do you want now?"

Houses feigns innocence, "Now Jimmy, what makes you think I want something? Can't a guy just drop in and visit his best friend?" His smirk gives him away.

"Now if you were a normal human being, then yes, but I know you. Whatever it is I don't want anything to do with it." He crosses his arms over his chest and seats himself firmly in his chair, as if that will assure House to his decision and he'll leave. No such luck.

"Awh comeon, I've got something planned for today and I need your help." He tries his best to look endearing, his soulful blue eyes making it hard for Wilson to refuse.

"No. No no no no no. Every time I help you Cuddy gets mad at me. I'm still making up clinic hours for that stunt with the cigars." He tries to ignore the whine that has entered his voice.

"Relax Jimmy boy. Cuddy will be anything but upset this time. Just trust me." Wilson cringes, but relents. He knows that when House wants something from you, the best thing to do is just cover your head roll with it.

House glances at his watch, its 10:35. He wants to meet Cuddy soon, so he stands, crossing to the door. "Remember to contact the wombat to get everything set up, and wait my victory text."

Wilson nods in assent, before blurting, "What if you're wrong? What are you going to-"

House cut him off with a smirk and a raised brow, "Wilson, when am I ever wrong?" With that he opens the door, stepping through before calling over his shoulder, "Remember, keep it on the down low till I've got her through the door okay?" Then he slams the door behind him.

When he strides through the door into Cuddy's office she is on the phone negotiating with a donor. She looks up, meeting his eyes and offering quick apologies to the donor before hanging up. She offers him a wide grin, "You're not just on time, you're early. Should I watch for pieces of the sky to rain down on my head?"  
He makes his way behind her chair, sliding his palms down her arms to twine his fingers through hers as he buries his face in her neck. He simply grumbles a nonsensical complaint into the skin of her throat, the vibration sending shivers down her spine as he begins to nibble at the lobe of her ear. She struggles to regain her voice as the flush of arousal floods her system, "Greg… we have… we have to go to our appointment."  
His voice is hoarse with desire as he whispers into her ear, "S'why I'm early."

She's losing her ability to resist, never really had it, so she just hums as he urges her to stand, his lips leaving her skin for a moment as he takes her place in the chair, before pulling her down to straddle his lap. His hands make their way beneath her blouse, one shooting up to her breast as the other dips into the waistband of her skirt. His lips meet hers in a hungry kiss, stealing her breath. She gasps as his thumb flicks her nipple through the thin fabric of her bra and he takes advantage of her open mouth, his tongue sliding in to meet hers. His hand in her skirt has made its way beneath her panties, where his thumb finds her rapidly swelling clit and rubs it. A heavy moan escapes her throat, the sound snapping her from her haze of arousal.

Looking at her watch, she notes the time, and scrambles from his lap, hurriedly adjusting her clothes,  
"Greg its 11 o'clock we're gonna be late!"

He eyes her as she rearranges her clothing before dropping his eyes to his lap, an obvious bulge straining uncomfortable against the fabric of his jeans. "You expect me to go anywhere in this condition?" He gestures down.

She sighs, her mind searching for a solution to his very obvious problem, suddenly a flash of inspiration strikes her. "Imagine Wilson in my lingerie. "

He cringes as the vision of his friend clad in black lace and satin, but when he looks down, he sees that the bulge has subdued immediately. "You wicked woman you." His voice laced with pride at her quick thinking. She simply nods and holds out her hand, which he takes, lacing their fingers together as they leave the office.

When they entered the exam room, Dr. Moriarty was already waiting for them. She appeared unfazed by their flushed faces and slightly ruffled hair, greeting them with a sly grin, "Greg, Lisa, having a nice morning so far?"

Cuddy blushed with embarrassment while House smirked, "I wouldn't say that, unless you call it nice when she straddles my-" Before he can go any further she slaps her palm over his mouth. Childishly he sticks his tongue out and licks it, the warm, wet, raspy feel of it somehow making her more aroused than annoyed. Giving him a look commanding him to behave, she smiles at Dr. Moriarty. "Yes Tina, but we're a bit anxious to learn the sexes of the babies."

Tina disguises a chuckle at the couples antics as a cough, returning Lisa's smile, "Don't blame you for that. Let's get this show on the road." She prepares the equipment as Cuddy settles onto the table, pulling her blouse up to rest below her breasts and tugging her skirt low on her hips.

Cuddy gasps as the cold gel hits her belly, and feels Houses thumb rub the back of her hand, attempting to comfort her. Tina turned on the machine and moved the wand over her stomach, the small bump having become more pronounced than before. When the wand was in position, she turned the screen in the couples direction, allowing the doctors to examine for themselves the results.

Houses breath catches in his chest at the sight of the two figures on the screen, his children. For a moment he is blown away that he is partially responsible for their creation. His free hand strokes Cuddy's cheek, catching the happy tears that are streaming down them. He manages to tear his eyes from the image on the screen to watch her. He gets a small inkling of the depth of his love for her as he watches her watch their unborn children, the result of the perfection they achieved when her body joined with his. He presses his lips to her temple and resumes gazing at the screen.

Tina lets them have a moment before speaking up, "Well as you can see, you are carrying two very healthy baby boys. I'll take a few pictures for you to take home. Congratulations."

As Tina snaps a few photos, House cups Cuddy's face in his palm and plants a kiss on her lips. Resting his forehead against hers he says in a sing song voice, "I was ri-ight." His voice becomes soft, the one he uses when they are alone, "Told you Lise. My swimmers only produce boys."

She laughs, wrinkling her nose at him playfully, "I didn't really care what gender they were, I'll love them the same way. Don't be so cocky about it." Her voice turns serious, "I love you."

He kisses her again, "I love you too." Dr. Moriarty clears her throat, and House sits up, keeping his hold on Lisa's hand.

"Well I just need to get you on some prenatal vitamins and you're clear. You're gonna need to take it easy, and make sure you maintain a healthy diet, multiple pregnancy's take a lot more out of you."

House cast a meaningful look in Cuddy's direction, knowing how her workaholic tendencies caused her to work late hours. She simply sighed and nodded in agreement. He slid his hand into his pocket and withdrew his phone, typing out a quick message to Wilson. **Code Blue. Dont tell wombat. Get everything ready.**

Tina handed them a prescription for the required vitamins, "I'll see you two in a month. Any complications or concerns just give me a call." She shook both House and Cuddy's hands and left the room. House helped Cuddy off the table and waited for her to readjust her clothing before wrapping his arms around her, pulling her tight to his chest and nuzzling her hair, "So, Lisa-soon-to-be-House, we had a bet, and I appear to be the winner. I get to pick the rugrats' names."

Cuddy leaned into him, enjoying his warmth and the steady beat of his heart beneath her ear, "Hmm… yes I didn't forget. Got any names in mind?"

House chuckled, "Of course. My kids will have the coolest names ever. Little Jimmy Hendrix and Kurt Cobain House."

Her head pulled back and she glared up at him, "Gregory House you are NOT naming our children after two musicians who died of overdoses." She felt the beginnings of a migraine coming on as he smirked down at her, amused by her reaction. Inspiration struck her and she stretched up on her toes to reach the spot on his neck she knew drove him crazy, kissing and nipping between words, "How about we talk about this later?"

He groaned as bolts of pleasure shot down his spine, distracting him from his game. "Damn it woman, you little minx. Let's go to your office for lunch?" She nodded and gripped his hand again, both of them leaving, but only one knowing what was in store.

Rounding the corner into the lobby, House smiled as Cuddy froze beside him, her knees locking in surprise. Nearly the entire staff of PPTH was gathered there, obviously awaiting their arrival, silent with every eye on them. Their gaze focused on House, waiting for an answer, Chase's face a silent question.  
With a nod of his head, the silence broke, a chorus of groans of despair and cheers of happiness punctuated by the popping of champagne filling the air. A cacophony of noise as staff members began filing towards them, offering their congratulations, having to speak up to be heard over the chatter.

After receiving congratulations from yet another group of employees, she cast an eye around, spotting House palming a large wad of cash from an obviously dismayed Chase. Turning in her direction, his smile fades as he catches the daggers she's glaring in his direction. Crossing over to press his lips to her ear, he mumbles, "Are you angry?"

She sighs before replying, "No. I don't know why I'm surprised, this is just like you."

He places his hand under her chin, cupping her face gently, "Hey. I didn't want to upset you. Just wanted to surprise you… with the celebration and all. I thought you might like it." His big blue eyes, filled with vulnerability and remorse make it impossible for her to retain any anger.  
"I do. But it's a little loud. What about lunch, order in or eat out?"

He grips her hand, tugging her toward her office door, grinning sexily at her, "Lunch my ass. We're finishing what we started earlier today." His expression becomes thoughtful, and his grin widens, "So yes…I suppose _I_ will be eating out." He waggles his eyebrows suggestively as he opens the door, swinging it shut behind them and flicking the lock.

**Phew finally got this one updated. I've been busy. Major thanks for this chapter will again go to Gaya Solo. Gaya my friend, thank you so much for your help. Thank you everyone who's been reading, reviewing, and alerting. It means a lot. **


	21. At Last

**Here I go, being nice and giving you guys this big long chapter… complete with smut AND fluff! Anybody who doesn't like it might want to just skip this chapter completely. Enjoy. :)**

House woke with a yawn and rolled to his side, his left hand travelling up over the curve of Lisa's now six month pregnant belly as he shifted closer, spooning behind her. He sighed in contentment, his warm breath tickling Lisa's ear and rousing her from sleep. "Hmmm…Good morning?"

He burrowed his face into her hair, his rough morning voice sending a shiver through her, "Mmmm. I'd say no… but I'd be lying." His hand found her breast, squeezing gently as he rolled his hips, grinding his morning wood into the small of her back.

"Everybody lies." She quipped back instantly.

He chuckled deep in his throat, his thumb now finding her nipple, flicking it through the large t-shirt she was wearing, one of his own. A moan broke free of Cuddy's throat, and his hand caught hers, pulling it back gently until he held it against his throbbing erection. She cupped in immediately through his sleep pants. His voice was low and sexy in her ear, "Does this feel like a lie to you?"

Rather than respond verbally, she rolled over carefully, one hand moving up to his stubbly cheek, drawing him into a kiss as her other hand dipped under the waistband of his pants to wrap her fingers around him. He groaned, leaning forward into the kiss, holding his body carefully to reach her lips with her large belly between them.

She began to stroke him in a slow steady rhythm, pausing at the head to rub circles with her thumb. The heady sensation of the passionate kiss and her skilled hand already had him close to the edge, so he reached down and gently stopped the motion of her hand. "Wouldn't want this party to end too fast." He mumbled as his lips moved down, over her jaw and down the column of her throat, kissing and nipping, renewing a hickey he had left days before. She moaned in response.

He didn't stop until her reached her left breast, so much larger now because of her pregnancy. Taking the nipple into his mouth he sucked, gently dragging his teeth over the spiking bud. Giving the same treatment to her other breast, he moved his hand down her torso, lovingly caressing her belly as it moved to the space between her thighs.

His fingers parted her, found her already wet and ready for him. He slid in his middle finger, curling it inside her as his thumb found her clit. Her noises indicated that she wanted more, and he happily obliged, sliding down her body until his head was between her legs. Without hesitation he gave her one long lick, before flattening his tongue on her clit. She let out a yell as her orgasm crashed over her, her walls tightening around his finger.

He continued his ministrations, constantly changing between light licks and thrusts of his tongue, lavishing her with attention. Her belly blocked her view, so she was constantly kept on edge, not knowing what he would do next. Her body was awash with sensation, already approaching her second orgasm. "Greg, I want you. Now."

Happy to oblige, he sat back, removing his sleep pants and freeing his erection, which was now throbbing uncomfortably, begging for release. Missionary had become difficult with her belly in the way, so they had taken to using doggy style. She protested the name, but it was the only way that both of them could be comfortable during sex. She moved up onto her hands and knees, setting her stance wide. He slid into position, his warm hands settling on her hips as he leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her back before reaching down and guiding himself into her.

He started with slow strokes, pushing deep inside her each time. Soon he couldn't handle the torturously slow pace and sped up. Her breathing hitched as he hit the perfect spot inside her and she brought one hand up to brace herself against the headboard. "Harder."

Her command turned him on, and he gripped her hips tighter, pulling her back against him with each powerful thrust. His pulse pounded in his ears and he felt his orgasm begin in the pit of his stomach and spread, tingling all the way to his toes as he careened to the edge. Suddenly, her second orgasm hit ,"Oh…Greg! Aaaah!"

Her inner muscles clamped down around him and he let go, shouting her name as he exploded deep inside her. He helped her ease herself down onto the mattress, settling onto her back as he lay beside her, snuggling close as he could while they caught their breath. Kissing her cheek, he rested his head in the hallow of her shoulder. Suddenly he felt a little kick where his stomach rested against Lisa's belly. Grinning widely, he moved down her body again, this time stopping and resting his ear against her stomach. "Comeon boys. Kick for good old dad." He used a tone that no one but Lisa got to hear, a gentle reverence and bottomless well of love in his voice as he murmured to his unborn children.

Lisa couldn't help but smile down at him, her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. She laughed with him as one of the boys kicked directly where Gregs ear was, making him chuckle with delight. "They know your voice. All our… activity must have woken them up."

He grinned up at her, then suddenly blurted, "Let's get married."

She quirked a brow at him, "You already proposed. I already said yes remember? Or are you waiting for me to change my mind?"

His stern expression was ruined by the playful tone in his voice, "That's the whole point. I've already got you knocked up with my kids, better shackle myself to you so you don't take the kids and run."

She poked him in the belly, amused when he jerked away. Her fingers lightly tickled his ribs, eliciting a childlike giggle that had her bellowing with laughter. Just as he moved to retaliate, one of the boys shifted, now pressing rather uncomfortably on her bladder. She held up a finger and eased her way out of bed, still naked, waddling quickly to the bathroom as House wolf whistled from the bed.

Relieving herself she washed her hands, turning to find Greg leaning against the door frame, completely nude. His eyes travelled lazily up and down her frame, seeming to drink her in. He held up one finger, curling it in and out in a classic 'come hither' gesture. She obeyed, always so surprised by how taken he seemed to be with her largely pregnant body. He never failed to make her feel sexy, and _wanted. _

Exerting that ability now, he pressed a wet kiss to her naked shoulder, whispering onto her skin, "You're so damn beautiful." His right palm rested on her belly, softly caressing it as he often did, usually without even noticing that he was doing so. "Let's get married today."

His lips had moved up, small kisses making their way across her jaw to nibble at the lobe of her ear, distracting her, "mmmm…"

He leaned back, the absence of his lips on her skin bringing a small pout to her lips that she couldn't stop. He gazed into her eyes, his own electric blue pools of excitement and glee. "Is that a yes?"

She found herself unable to resist him, not ever wanting to cause that brilliant light in his eyes to dim. "Y-Yes. Let's go get married."

He crowed with delight, both of his hands framing her face, pulling her into a joyful sloppy kiss before he bounded into the bedroom, heading for the closet. She couldn't help a smile pulling at her features, didn't even try as she shamelessly watched his cute little ass as he booked it into the closet. His enthusiasm, so rare an occurrence was incredibly infectious, she found herself following him to the closet door as he made his way purposefully into the back of the closet, pulling out two white garment bags that she had not noticed were there.

"You planned this didn't you?" She was shocked. She had a fairly good idea what happened to be in those bags. He grinned widely at her, "Honestly Lise, how long have you known me?"

Her retort died in her throat as he unzipped the first bag, exposing a beautiful pale blue wedding dress. It was simple but elegant, nothing too over the top, just simple classic beauty. He held it out to her, motioning for her to put it on as he grabbed a pair of black boxer briefs from the drawer. As an afterthought, he reached into a compartment of the bag, pulling out a bra and panties set that matched the color of the dress. He helped her into the clothes, somehow making the act of dressing feel just as sensual as taking clothes off.

She stepped into the dress as he held it for her, about to protest about the size of her belly when she stopped. The dress fit perfectly, falling below her knees, the fabric fitting closely at her bust, accentuating her breasts wonderfully, while loosening from the waist to accommodate her pregnant belly, showcasing it beautifully. It made it something you noticed after examination instead of drawing attention to it. He moved behind her to zip it up, wrapping his arms around her once finished. "You're so beautiful." Greg House was not one for repetition, but he just couldn't help himself, she was simply stunning in the dress.

"Greg, it's perfect." He just grinned, nuzzling her neck before looking over at the clock. "Damn. We've got to hurry. This mornings 'activities' took longer than I thought. Not that I'm complaining."

Lisa's brow furrowed in confusion, "Hurry where?"

He gave her his best 'duh' face, "To the chapel." He let her go and grabbed the other back, unzipping it to expose a pale grey suit. He dressed quickly, and then he gave her a slow turn, modeling his selection for her. He looked handsome, the grey suit jacket and matching slacks paired with a pale blue shirt that matched her dress. With a sigh, he reached into the bag, pulling out a grey tie and tying it around his neck. He tugged at the knot, making sure it was suitably loosened for comfort, and then slipped on his dress shoes. She simply stared appreciatively. She loved his usual rough and unkempt style, but she had to admit, he cleaned up rather nicely.

"Come on honeybuns. We got a wedding to go to."

When they arrived at an out of the way little chapel, nestled in the countryside of new jersey, Lisa was surprised to see cars in the lot. She cast Greg a look, to which he replied, "Told you we were behind schedule. All of our guests are already here." She raised a brow at him, "Oh just a few friends. Wilson, the team," He paused before adding, "My parents, and yours." Her jaw dropped.

"Your dads here?" She was touched that he would go through the discomfort his fathers presence brought him to have him here, and even more so that he would contact her parents. He simply nodded, before getting out and crossing to her side to help her out of the car. He held her hand as the made their way to the door of the chapel. It was beautiful, the fresh spring scent in the air and the sun shining on the simple white building. It seemed plain on the outside, save for the gorgeous stained glass window over the entrance.

The large oak doors were propped open, the sounds of low voices filtering out through the opening. They made it to the threshold before someone noticed they were there, and a collective gasp filled the air as the group saw Lisa. She was beautiful, her soft raven curls flowing loose over her shoulders, exposed by the spaghetti straps of the dress. Her skin carried the glow of her pregnancy, and her smile carried the power of the sun as she gazed upon the small audience gathered. She smiled at her mother, noting her sister and her husband in the audience.

The entire party filled only the first two rows of pews, but Lisa didn't care. All the important people were there. She turned her head to look up at Greg, whose eyes had not wavered from her the entire time. She stood on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear, "You did all this for me?"

His hand caught her chin and he looked into her eyes, his voice solemn and serious, "It's always for you." Her breath caught in her throat and tears threatened to fall, but she caught them as he called out, "Sorry we're late everyone, my woman just can't get enough of me. I guess we know how she got knocked up." She elbowed him in the ribs and he quickly laced his arm through hers.

They made their way up the aisle, the room tinted multiple shades of blue and green and red along with the low set lights and a few candles. Everyone was all smiles, except for House's father, who sat straight backed and proud in his seat, offering a small nod to Greg as he passed. In the place of a minister, Chase stood at the pulpit, dressed smartly in an all black suit with a startlingly white tie.

They stood facing each other, her hands held tightly in his, as if he's afraid to let her go. He doesn't take his eyes off of her the entire time. As Chase's voice flows over the congregation, she finds herself falling into those beautiful eyes of his. The depth of them has always astounded her, and now she finds in their depths a love that she's been searching for. She knows they aren't the typical couple, but that's exactly what she loves about him.

"Ehem. Lisa will you repeat after me?" Chase had obviously been trying to get her attention for awhile, judging by the laughter in the audience. She reluctantly broke eye contact, then spoke up.  
"I'd like to say my own vows." House simply raised a brow at her, sure that with his spontaneous plan, she would not have her own vows written. "House… Greg. You are the most difficult man I've ever met. You also happen to be the most incredible man I've ever known, ever will know. You have given me everything I've ever wanted, a family, but most importantly, you've given me you. I get to see a side of you that is reserved just for me, and call me selfish, but I wouldn't have it any other way. I already have given you my love, but I'm going to ask for some things anyway. I would ask that you never lie, steal, or cheat. But if you must lie, then lie with me for the rest of our days together, and if you must steal, than steal away my sorrows as I would steal away yours. And if you must cheat, then cheat death, so that I never have to live a day without you."

Houses jaw had dropped in surprise at her impromptu speech, and the sound of noses being blown and the whisper of tissues being passed out issued from the audience. Not to be outdone, he gave her hands a quick squeeze, drawing in a breath before speaking in a strong, clear voice, "I'm an ass. Always have been, probably always will be. But I'd have to say that, thanks to you, I no longer consider myself miserable. From the moment I met you back in Michigan, all spunk and fire and passion, you were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. Even after I left you'd pop into my head and I'd wonder where you were, what you were doing. Then I got to work for you, and I'll admit, you were a pain in the ass, but you were damn good at your job, and you could deal with me, returning every punch I threw at you. You've been there for the best and the worst of me. The infarction and then giving me the Ketamine treatment, and now," His voice broke,"… Now you've given me, the greatest gift a man could ask for. I'm the lucky bastard who has you, who gets to raise children with you. You've given me things I never knew I wanted, and these things are everything I need in life to be…happy. I didn't think that was possible, but I guess you would be the woman to prove the great Gregory House wrong. You are my happiness, and I'm gonna spend the rest of my life making you just as happy as you made me. I love you Lisa."

The gasps of shock from the audience at the honest confession of the crude Greg House went right over the couples heads, who only had eyes for each other. Happy tears streamed down Lisa's cheeks as Chase cleared his throat and continued, "You have professed your love in front of you friends and family, will someone hand us the rings?"

Wilson, who had been standing just behind and to the side of House, reached into his jacket pocket handing them the rings as he rubbed at his eyes, keeping his face turned away from House. House took off Lisa's engagement ring before sliding the slim platinum wedding band onto her finger, then placed the ring back into place. She grabbed the thicker, more masculine band and placed it onto the third finger of his left hand before wrapping their fingers together, loving the way the their rings complemented each other. Chase spoke up again.  
"You've now exchanged the rings, and now by the power invested in me by the state of New Jersey, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

His hands wound around the small of her back as she buried hers in his hair, pulling him in for a kiss. He deepened it quickly, nibbling her lower lip and then sliding his tongue into her mouth. She had nearly forgotten where they were before loud throat clearing and a loud wolf whistle from Wilson startled her and she pulled away, blushing lightly. His interruption earned him a glare from House, but there was no sting to it, so Wilson simply clapped him on the shoulder.

"Alright we're hitched, now let's partay!"

The small wedding party made their way out the side door into a large covered gazebo, thick green vines with beautiful white flowers blooming along them covering the white lattice walls. A group of tables sat at one end, one covered with a deep blue table cloth, while the others white, along with a long buffet table laden with a wide array of food. The other side was obviously intended to be a dance floor, a large open area with a DJ's table and speakers set up nearby. House, Cuddy and Wilson took their places at the blue table, while everyone else took their places. A team of waiters efficiently dealt out glasses of champagne to the group, with a glass of apple cider for Lisa. They waited expectantly as Wilson coughed awkwardly and stood.

"If you can believe it, I've never made a best man's speech. I've always been the groom at the wedding. Now I realize that's the easy part. Being House's best friend is a full time occupation. He was moody and messy and needy, abrasive and all around tough to deal with. He still is." There was a collective chuckle, and a low grumble from House. "But then he got together with Cuddy. We had all been waiting for it to happen since they'd started working together. For two people who are so smart, they sure took long enough to realize the obvious chemistry and sexual tension that everyone else picked up on from the very beginning. We were all happy when you two finally pulled you're heads out of your asses and started dating. You're both so stubborn, butting heads over and over again before you see reason, but you finally did. To Greg and Lisa, may you continue arguing with, and loving each other." Everybody raised their glass and drank.

House drained his glass and then stood, placing his hand on Cuddy's shoulder,  
"Alright everyone. Drink, eat, and dance! I paid good money for all this crap."

Cuddy pinched his side and added,  
"Please enjoy yourselves. Thank you all for coming."

People began to line up in front of their table, offering smiles and congratulations. Arlene and David Cuddy were first in line, Cuddy's mother surprising House by pulling him into a tight hug. He obviously didn't know what to do, standing awkwardly with his hands at his sides, trapped beneath her arms. She finally released him, "You're a jerk, but its obvious that you love my daughter, and that's all I ask for... Any shenanigans though and I'll cut off your balls with rusty garden shears. Understood?"

House gulped and nodded seriously. David greeted him next, grasping his hand. "Welcome to the family, Greg. Don't worry about Arlene, she's all bark and no bite." House chuckled and thanked him before the left for the buffet table. He murmured in Lisa's ear, "Your mom scares the shit out of me, but you're old man seems cool." She laughed and smiled at Houses team, who were up next.

Chase deliberated for a moment before pulling House into a hug. He'd always carried an affection for the older man, seeing him almost as a father figure in some ways, and it made him glad to see his mentor so happy. He released him and gave Lisa a quick kiss on the cheek before slinking away quickly. Foreman simply shook hands with both of them, offering his congratulations before following after Chase. Cameron smiled balefully at House, hugging Lisa lightly and congratulating the two of them before, as an afterthought, she reached up on her tippy toes to press a brief kiss to Houses cheek. She walked away quickly to join the other team members.

Before either of the newlyweds had a chance to comment, John and Blythe House stood before them. Blythe was all smiles, chattering happily about her future grandchildren, simply overjoyed that her son was finally married and starting a family, something she'd always hoped for. She hugged both Greg and Lisa tightly, before stepping back to allow John to offer his congratulations. He was stoic and blank faced, his demeanor the polar opposite of his wife's enthusiasm. He took his sons hand and shook it, doing the same for Lisa. "Seems only right that he married you, seeing as he knocked you up." Before Greg could reply, the DJ announced  
"Hello ladies and gentleman, it is my pleasure to present to you Dr's Greg and Lisa House. Would the newlyweds make their way to the dance floor for their first dance?"

House sent an icy glare in his father's direction before grasping Lisa's hand and leading her to the center of the dance floor. The song began to play as he brought her hand to his chest, just over his heart, as his other wrapped around her waist.

_At last. My love has come along. My lonely days, are over. And life is like a song…_

They swayed gently together, and he couldn't resist leaning forward and kissing her softly and tenderly. She sighed in content, "Do you ever wonder how we got here?"

He smirked down at her, "I got the directions on map quest." She rolled her eyes and he turned serious, "Every day. If someone had told me nineteen months ago that I would be pain free and married to my boss who was six months pregnant with my children, I'd have had them committed."

She laughed, knowing she would have done the same. He simply smiled down at her, pulling her close to him as her belly would allow. She rested her cheek on his chest, beside their intertwined hands.

_I found a thrill, to press my cheek to. A thrill that I have never known, oh yeah when you smiled, you smiled, oh and then the spell was cast. And here we are, in heaven. For you are mine, at last. _

**Alright folks, you get more later (probably tomorrow, but no promises) This just got a lot longer than expected and this seemed like a proper spot to end the chapter. Hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I won't even apologize for all that shameless fluff. Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing/ favoriting/ alerting. It means a lot. **


End file.
